Amnésie
by venda
Summary: Hyoga x Ikki. Hyoga se réveille d'un coma. Certaines choses ont beaucoup changé.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Kuramada, sauf peut-être quelques personnages secondaires de mon invention à moi. ^^

Je vais vous avouer un secret. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que sera mon avenir. Pratiquement toutes les personnes que j'aimais sont mortes. Je suis encore un adolescent mais j'ai vécu tellement de choses. Des choses incroyables, inimaginables mais également horribles, impardonnables et inoubliables. Quel peut-être l'avenir pour quelqu'un comme moi ? D'autres guerres ? Je regarde mes compagnons, les derniers encore vivants après tout ça. Ils semblent las, non plus que ça, totalement épuisés moralement et physiquement. Je dois avoir le même air d'ailleurs, en pire sans doute avec mon bandeau sur l'œil. Shiryu les yeux fermés pour qu'on ne regarde pas ses yeux vides de vie, semble presque endormit, mais comme moi il se tient encore la tête haute. Un dernier effort, nous serons bientôt chez nous. Chez nous ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment eut de chez moi. Il y a bien eut l'Isba, mais qu'y ferais je maintenant que je suis seul ? Je tourne la tête de l'autre côté et je vois les deux frères, Shun et Ikki. Tiens ! Même Ikki semble sans plus aucune force. Il remarque mon regard, semble m'encourager silencieusement. Il soutient Shun, comme d'habitude. Je l'envie un peu Shun. Il lui reste Ikki au moins. Il a encore ce qu'on peut appeler une famille. Moi ma famille je l'ai tué un par un, Mama, Camus, Isaak.

Je regarde Shiryu avancer vers une sorte de brouillard très épais qui est apparut peu de temps après qu'Athéna ait dit qu'on rentrait chez nous. Quelques pas, et Shiryu disparaît totalement, Ikki et Shun n'attendent pas. Je les comprends. Je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser non plus ici.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à Athéna. Juste pour savoir si elle veut que je l'aide à porter le corps de notre compagnon, mais à son regard je sais que c'est inutile. Je lui tourne donc le dos et m'enfonce moi aussi dans ce brouillard blanc, épais, tellement épais qu'on pourrait le sentir contre sa peau. Et après ?

Après ? Je ne sais pas. Trou noir. Je ne me souviens de rien. Que c'est il passé ?

J'ai mal partout, pas étonnant vu la guerre que nous venons de mener. Même si je n'ai pas vraiment conscience de mon corps je sens que je suis allongé. Me suis-je endormit pendant le voyage de retour ?

« Monsieur ? Monsieur ? » Je dois avoir fait un geste sans m'en rendre compte, car j'entends après quelques minutes de silence. « Va prévenir le docteur, il semble se réveiller. »

« Tu rigoles ? »

« Non, c'est quasiment un miracle. Il y avait une chance sur 1 000 qu'il se réveille. » J'ai toujours détestait ça. Je n'ai pas été souvent malade, et encore moins hospitalisé, mais les rares fois m'avait suffit. Je n'aime pas que les infirmières parlent auprès du malade comme s'il n'était pas là. Je suis là, je suis conscient, voilà ce que j'ai envie de hurler. « Il faut prévenir la famille aussi. » Je n'ai pas de famille ne vous donnez pas cette peine.

« Oh, il y a toujours quelqu'un qui reste. Ils espéraient toujours. Va voir dans le hall ou dans la salle de repos. » Ah bon ? Tiens, cela doit être Shun, et Shiryu qui doivent se relayer. Faudra que je les remercie, ce n'était vraiment pas la peine.

Je suis un peu moins dans le coaltar. J'essaye d'ouvrir mon œil, mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Par réflexe, je ne suis pas encore habitué à ce bandeau sur mon œil, j'ouvre l'autre. Et au miracle je vois. Je vois trouble mais je vois. Qu'est ce que cette histoire ? J'ai confondu mon œil droit et mon œil gauche ? Je suis trop fatigué pour réfléchir.

Je vois trouble mais je n'ai pas besoin de voir mieux pour l'instant. Je suis bien dans une chambre d'hôpital, ce truc au dessus de moi, cette couleur au mur. On ne voit ça que dans les hôpitaux.

Il se passe un certain temps mais dire si c'est une minute, dix minutes ou une heure, je ne pourrais le dire. En plus je crois que je me suis assoupit. En fait je suis réveillé en sursaut. Quelqu'un rentre avec fracas dans ma chambre, presque se jette sur moi. Ma main gauche est de suite attrapée sans que j'aie le temps de réagir et une main glisse doucement sur mon front et dans mes cheveux.

« Hyoga ! Hyoga ! Ça va ? » Je connais cette voix. Je la connais mais elle est différente. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler comme ça. J'ai envie de répondre mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai l'impression que j'ai quelque chose dans la bouche. J'essaye de voir la personne au dessus de moi. Je vois le contour de son visage, des cheveux courts en bataille mais je n'arrive pas à identifier cette personne. Pourtant je suis sûr de la connaître.

Il y a de nouveaux bruits, par réflexe je tourne la tête, mais j'aperçois juste une ou deux silhouettes. « Ne le brusquez pas. Il sort d'un coma de 35 jours. » Quoi ? Moi ? Un coma ? De combien il a dit ? 35 jours ? Cela fait plus d'un mois ça non ? J'ai entendu dire je sais plus où qu'au bout de 12 jours de coma profond il y a des lésions au cerveau. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas parler ? Que je ne peux pas bouger ? Je vais être un légume tout le reste de ma vie ?

Je ne m'en rends pas compte mais je dois avoir eut une réaction car je sens une force sur mes épaules. « Calmez vous. Mon autre main est prise, par le médecin. « Si vous comprenez mes mots, serrez ma main. » Il en a de bonne lui, si je suis un légume comment je pourrais serrer sa main.

« Il est gaucher. » précise l'homme que je connais mais que je n'arrive pas encore à identifier.

« Ah, oui c'est vrai. » Cela change quelque chose que je sois gaucher ? 'Mon ami' me lâche la main et je le vois s'éloigner. Le médecin fait le tour et me prend ma main gauche cette fois. « Est-ce que vous pouvez serrer ma main ? » J'essaye, j'essaye ! Le médecin semble content puisqu'il dit. « Il semble un peu faible mais il arrive à bouger. » Ah bon ? J'y arrive ? Je ne m'en rends même pas compte. « Monsieur ? Est-ce que vous savez où vous êtes ? » J'essaye de hocher la tête. Je sens une douleur aigue, au niveau de la nuque qui redescend tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. « Juste avec votre main. Faite une pression pour oui. » D'accord une pression. « Vous savez comment vous vous appelez ? » Oui, oui ça je sais. J'essaye donc de faire une nouvelle pression. « Monsieur, vous avez un tube dans la gorge c'est pour ça que vous ne pouvez pas parler. Ne vous inquiétez pas mais nous ne pouvons pas vous l'enlever de suite. » Et pourquoi on ne peut pas me l'enlever ? Je fais une pression qu'il sache que j'écoute et que je comprends. « Vous avez été victime d'une agression. » Une agression ? Comment c'est possible ? Ce n'est pas possible, avec mon cosmos je suis capable de me défendre. Je ne suis pas sans défense. « Je vais faire quelques examens. J'aimerai que vous coopériez. » Je serre de nouveau la main du médecin. Plus fort, maintenant j'arrive à peu près à me rendre compte de mes mouvements.

Il vérifie mes yeux au début, apparemment mes deux yeux. Les deux sont en bon état de fonctionner ? En tout cas il m'envoie une lumière vive dans les yeux et à chaque fois je la voie, des deux côtés, j'arrive même à la suivre. C'est encore trouble mais je vois, en tout cas le médecin semble satisfait. « C'est très bon signe ça. »

Puis il commence à me palper, me piquer, me demande de serrer ou de pousser. Je fais tout ce qu'il me dit. Je cligne des yeux quand il me pose une question et que la réponse est positive.

Le médecin me tourne le dos et avec un soulagement énorme s'exclame. « La moelle épinière ne semble pas touché. » Dis oh, c'est moi le malade, c'est à moi qu'il faut dire ça. Pas à ce type dont je reconnais la voix mais que je ne sais même plus qui c'est. Il se tourne enfin vers moi, c'est pas trop tôt. « Nous devions vérifier. Nous allons vous retirer le tube dans votre gorge. » Ce serait une bonne idée, parce que j'ai soif. « Nous allons vous laisser la minerve par sécurité. » D'accord, d'accord.

Il me demande d'expirer très fort quand il le dirait. Je suis prêt. Il m'enlève ou disons il m'arrache le tube de la gorge. J'ai envie de vomir. J'ai un spasme, je me redresse. On me rallonge doucement, je tousse. « Bon retour parmi nous, Monsieur Kido. » Je ne calcul même pas qu'il me donne le nom de mon père biologique que j'ai toujours refusé de porter. Cela fait mal, mais pour l'instant je suis trop content de pouvoir respirer par moi-même. Je suis également heureux qu'on pense à me tendre un verre d'eau frais. On m'aide même à boire. Cela fait du bien. « Je vais vous laisser, un moment. N'hésitez pas à appeler. »

Je n'hésiterai pas, mais pour l'instant j'ai juste envie de me reposer. C'est dingue je viens de dormir pendant plus d'un mois et je me sens épuisé. Le médecin à peine partit, 'mon ami' se rapproche. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à retrouver qui c'est. Il me reprend la main doucement, presque tendrement et son autre main glisse encore sur mon front. Je ferme les yeux, et tourne un peu la tête. La minerve m'en empêche. Je vois encore trouble. Il faudrait qu'il parle encore. Que je puisse retrouver qui c'est. Pourtant il reste un instant silencieux comme s'il avait comprit que j'avais besoin de repos. « Tu peux rester seul un moment ? Il faut que je prévienne Shun. »

Je réfléchi un instant, pas parce que j'hésite à rester seul, mais parce que je cherche à reconnaître cette voix. Je n'ai plus de doute, je la connais. Mais elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de cette façon avant. Elle n'avait cette façon de parler qu'avec . . . Shun. Ikki ? C'est Ikki qui me tient la main ? C'était lui qui me parle si tendrement ? Pourquoi ? Je serre la main doucement et je le sens s'éloigner. J'ai du louper un épisode, plusieurs même. Je demanderais à Shun quand il arrivera. Je m'endors doucement, sans même m'en rendre compte.

Ce sont des murmures qui me réveillent. « Les médecins ont dit qu'il n'aurait apparemment aucun problèmes moteurs. Avec de la rééducation il retrouvera tous ses moyens. »

« Quel soulagement. » Tiens Shun est arrivé. J'ai envie de bouger pour lui montrer que je suis réveillé mais en même temps je veux savoir ce que les médecins ont dit. Je reste donc sans bouger un moment.

Ikki baisse encore la voix comme si c'était plus que confidentiel ce qu'il avait à dire. Heureusement mon audition est toujours aussi bonne. « Par contre d'après son traumatisme crânien et son coma il pourrait avoir des troubles de la mémoire. »

« Grave ? »

« Il ne savent pas. »

« Ils ne savent pas grand-chose. Il ne devait pas se réveiller non plus. »

« Ils disent que c'est très rare qu'on se réveille d'un coma pareil, d'où les troubles. »

« Il doit être pas mal désorienté. »

« J'ai eut l'impression qu'il ne me reconnaissait pas au début. »

« Il lui a peut-être fallu un moment pour réaliser ce qui se passait autour de lui. » Et puis pourquoi j'aurai du le reconnaître ? On n'est pas si proche que ça. Il disparaît toujours après les guerres. Il ne vient que pour Shun. Bon d'accord, il m'a également aidé quand j'étais en difficulté, mais bon.

« Shun ! » J'ai la voix rocailleuse, d'ailleurs cela me fait mal de parler. J'ouvre un peu les yeux, mais je sursaute en voyant que c'est Ikki qui est venu me tenir la main et non Shun. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » Oui, comprendre. Comprendre ce qui se passe. Des troubles de la mémoire ? Est-ce que Ikki et moi nous sommes devenus hyper copains ? Est-ce qu'il a réalisé que j'étais moi aussi son petit frère ? Juste demi-frère, mais frère quand même ?

« J'ai . . . » Dis donc ce que c'est dur de parler quand cela fait un mois que votre gorge et vos cordes vocales n'ont pas fonctionné. « Je peux avoir un peu d'eau ? » Presque immédiatement j'ai un contact sur mes lèvres et un liquide glisse dans ma gorge. « Merci. »

« Comment tu vas ? » me demande Shun de l'autre côté du lit.

« Moyen. »

« On est tellement content que tu sois réveillé. Camus et Isaak ne vont pas tarder ne t'inquiète pas. » Camus et Isaak ? J'en tousse de surprise. Camus et Isaak ? Ils ne sont pas morts ? Ikki et Shun s'inquiètent en me voyant tousser. Ils paniquent un peu, j'essaye de me calmer. Mais dans quel monde parallèle je suis tombé ? Se calmer, je suis censé avoir des troubles de la mémoire. D'accord, d'accord, mais la mort de Camus et Isaak je ne l'ai pas inventé. Ils sont morts. Je les aie tué, c'est moi qui les aie tué.

Je me suis un peu calmé. « Je ne . . . comprends pas. »

« Ils se sont installés à la maison. » m'explique Ikki. Logique ! Deux fantômes vivent dans une maison qu'apparemment je partage avec Ikki et Shun. Je comprends de moins en moins. Je secoue la tête, même si ça fait mal. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui se passe.

Shun doit remarquer de suite que quelque chose ne va pas. « Je vais chercher le médecin. » Je le remercierai bien, mais je n'en ai pas le courage. Je suis moi-même au bord de la panique. Que va m'apprendre encore Shun ou Ikki ? Ikki d'ailleurs lui reste près de moi. Il serre ma main, essaye de me calmer en caressant mes cheveux. Je respire mal, je sens que cela ne va pas. Tout cela n'est pas normal. Je ne suis pas au bon endroit, pas avec les bonnes personnes, pas à la bonne période.

Le médecin arrive rapidement, heureusement car j'ai l'impression de perdre la raison. Il met quelque chose dans ma perfusion, un calmant sans doute et je me calme de suite. J'ai un peu l'impression de flotter, j'ai la bouche pâteuse. Je me suis calmé mais je veux qu'on m'explique ce qui se passe.

J'attrape le bras du médecin, comme un geste désespéré. « Calmez-vous. » Je suis calme mais je veux qu'on m'explique, tout de suite. « Qu'est ce qui l'a fait paniqué ? »

« Lorsqu'on a parlé de ses frères, Camus et Isaak. » Mes frères ? Je secoue encore la tête. Les seuls frères que j'ai, ce sont les bâtards de Kido comme moi, des demi-frères.

« Vous devez vous calmer. » insiste le médecin. Il essaie de me tenir tranquille dans le lit mais je ne veux pas. « Monsieur Kido. » Je ne m'appelle pas Monsieur Kido. Je n'ai jamais voulu porter son nom. Je porte le nom de jeune fille de ma mère.

Et brusquement je ne sais pas pourquoi, je crie. « Explique lui, Ikki. » Ikki me comprend sur ce point lui. Lui aussi à toujours refuser notre père biologique. Le phénix me regarde bizarrement, inquiet, désespéré. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

« Quel âge avez-vous, Monsieur Kido. » Je panique encore plus. Je secoue la tête, essaye de me débattre. Il recommence, d'une voix calme, espérant sans doute me calmer. « Quel âge avez-vous ? »

Je ne réalise pas que cette question est absurde dans une telle situation. « J'ai 15 ans. » J'ai répondu tout simplement. Ikki et Shun ont un sursaut que malgré le trouble de ma vue je vois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, cela me calme. « J'ai 15 ans, je m'appelle Hyoga Yukida. Je vis en Russie aux abords d'un petit village qui s'appelle Kohortec. Ma mère est morte dans le naufrage d'un bateau. Camus mon tuteur est mort récemment, ainsi qu'Isaak. »

Tout le monde dans la chambre peut enfin réaliser ma panique. Est-ce une blague ? Shun n'aurait jamais fait ce genre de blagues méchantes. « Mon Dieu ! » fait la voix de Shun, puis je l'entends pleurer.

« D'accord, calmez-vous. » recommence le médecin.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je tourne la tête vers Ikki. Peut être parce que je ne sens plus sa main dans la mienne. Il semble effondré à genoux par terre contre le mur. Qu'est ce qu'il leur arrive ?

Je me suis calmé, alors le médecin me lâche. Il va vers Shun et je le vois l'attraper pour le sortir de ma chambre. Je l'entends murmurer quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Shun n'étant plus là, je me tourne à nouveau vers Ikki. « Explique lui, Ikki. » Je ne suis pas fou. Je sais que je ne suis pas fou. Ikki se lève lentement, prend une nouvelle fois ma main et me force à m'allonger confortablement. Il a un geste des plus étonnant. Il dépose un baiser sur mon front. « Il faut que tu te reposes. Je vais rester près de toi. » Pourquoi ça ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je repousse Ikki d'un geste brusque. « Oh arrête d'être comme ça avec moi. Qu'est ce qui te prends ? » C'est vrai ça, pourquoi il est tout mielleux comme ça ? Cela ne lui ressemble pas, même avec Shun. Ikki s'éloigne à nouveau. Je ne réalise pas que je l'ai blessé, de toute façon sur l'instant je m'en moque.

« Il faut vraiment que vous vous calmiez, Monsieur. Je vais appeler le neurologue. Cela dépasse mes compétences. » Ses compétences de quoi ? Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre. Je pousse un soupir et je me rallonge sur le lit d'hôpital. Extérieurement je semble calme mais intérieurement je boue. Il a intérêt à se dépêcher ce neurologue. Je veux savoir ce qui m'arrive.

Mon cas doit être urgent, ou intéressant, car on ne me fait pas longtemps attendre. Un nouveau médecin rentre dans la chambre. Je suis resté silencieux jusque là. Ikki aussi même si je sens sa présence encore là, mais il garde ses distances. Heureusement qu'il garde ses distances.

« Bonjour Messieurs. Donc . . . Vous vous sentez désorienté ? »

« Un peu oui, je suis dans un hôpital mais lequel ? »

« Hôpital général de Kyoto. »

« Ah ! »

« Des douleurs ? Des problèmes ? »

« J'ai mal au cou et je vois trouble. »

« Hum, hum. C'est un peu normal je dois dire. Vous savez que vous sortez d'un coma de plus d'un mois ? »

« Oui, j'ai cru comprendre. »

« Vous pouvez me dire quel est votre dernier souvenir ? » Mon dernier souvenir ? J'étais au royaume des morts. On venait de vaincre Hadès, on rentrait chez nous. Mais comment expliquer ça à une personne normale. Je me tourne vers Ikki, espérant qu'il m'aide à trouver un mensonge plausible et en même temps quelque peu vrai. Il doit prendre ça comme une demande car il s'approche de moi et revient prendre ma main. Je la retire, pas méchamment comme tout à l'air, mais je la retire quand même. « Vous vous souvenez de quoi ? N'importe quoi. Quelque chose de marquant. »

Je réalise que je ne peux pas raconter ma vie. Personne de normal ne la croirait. « Je peux parler à Ikki ? Seul à seul ? »

« Bien sûr. Je vous laisse tout le temps qu'il vous faut. »

Le médecin à peine partit je me tourne vers le phénix. « Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous . . . ? »

« Tu as eut un accident. »

« Le médecin a parlé d'agression. »

« Oui, tu as . . . Tu étais tout seul à la maison. Un voleur est rentré, apparemment tu l'as surpris et il t'a attaqué. »

« Mais c'est n'importe quoi. »

« Fais un effort. Essaye de te souvenir. Pas forcément de l'accident mais d'un souvenir récent. »

« Mon dernier souvenir c'est Hadès et le royaume des morts. »

« Non, Hyoga je parle de la réalité. » C'était parfaitement réel. Pourquoi Ikki disait il cela ? « Tu as été entre la vie et la mort. C'est normal que tu aies l'impression d'avoir vu des choses. » Ikki est vraiment bizarre. Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne colle pas depuis mon réveil. « Pourquoi as-tu dit que Camus et Isaak étaient morts ? Tu les as vus dans ton coma et tu as cru qu'ils étaient morts avec toi ? » Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte.

Je me rends compte avec dégoût qu'il ne peut pas m'aider. Je le repousse du plat de la main. J'ai encore mal mais je m'en moque. Je me tourne sur le lit pour ne plus le voir. Je vais me lever. Je vais me lever et régler toute cette histoire. Si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas drôle. « Je vais chercher le médecin. » Je sens à sa voix qu'il est inquiet mais autre chose en même temps. De la tristesse ?

« Laisse tomber. » Allez du courage. Doucement je me redresse et je glisse mes jambes vers le bord du lit.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je me lève. » Cela se voit pourtant non ?

« Tu ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu es encore relié à des machines et puis . . . » Je ne me suis pas arrêté pour autant, je me laisse glisser, mais lorsque mes jambes touchent par terre, j'ai une sensation bizarre et d'un seul coup je m'écroule. Ikki est de suite près de moi et me prend dans ses bras pour me remettre dans le lit. « Tes muscles n'ont pas travaillé depuis un mois. » C'est donc ça. Mes muscles ce sont atrophiés. Je n'ai plus aucune force dans les jambes, ou dans les bras.

« Pourquoi es tu comme ça avec moi ? » Il m'a redéposé dans le lit, m'a remis les couvertures et même bordé. Pourquoi ?

« J'ai toujours été comme ça avec toi. » me répondit il simplement. Sa main sans doute par réflexe glisse une nouvelle fois dans mes cheveux et ses lèvres viennent se poser sur mon front. On n'allait quand même pas me dire que ça c'était normal. « Tout va bien se passer. J'avais confiance tu sais. Je savais que tu te réveillerais. Tout va te revenir. Tu te souviens de moi, c'est déjà bien. » Et pourquoi je ne me serais pas souvenu de lui ? Même si on n'était pas très proche, il était un des 5. On a combattu ensembles, il m'a même sauvé la vie.

Brusquement j'ai un doute, je redescends un peu les couvertures. Ikki a un geste, il doit croire que je veux de nouveau me mettre debout. Je relève juste le haut de mon pyjama et glisse ma main sur mon cœur. Là ! A cet instant précis, j'ai l'impression de devenir fou. La cicatrice que Ikki m'avait faite quand je l'ai combattu la première fois. Quand il m'a transpercé le cœur . . . elle a disparu. Je laisse glisser ma main sur mon torse, les blessures de l'aiguille écarlate de Milo, elles ont disparu aussi. Je perds la tête. Je perds la tête. Je délaisse mon torse pour essayer de passer ma main sur ma nuque. J'avais oublié la minerve, j'abandonne donc de vérifier cette blessure et passe ma main sur mon œil. Cette fois Ikki m'arrête en me prenant la main. « Tu as été blessé au visage. Tu as une petite cicatrice au dessus de l'œil. » Bon d'accord, mais . . . . Pourquoi ce n'est pas le bon œil ? Je suis vraiment entrain de devenir fou. C'est l'autre œil que Isaak m'a abîmé. Pourquoi toutes mes blessures ont disparu.

« Ikki ? Je suis entrain de devenir fou ? »

« Mais non ! » Ikki n'a pas hésité une seconde à le dire mais après je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui le gêne. « Un traumatisme crânien et un coma prolongé. Tu as du mal à ressembler tes souvenirs c'est tout. » Mais non c'est ça le problème, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quoique ce soit. Mais tout ce qu'ils me racontent ne semble pas être moi, n'a jamais été ma vie.

« On vie ensemble alors ? On c'est installés avec Shun après les guerres ? »

« Les guerres ? Quelles guerres ? » Je suis vraiment tombé dans un autre monde. Je pousse un soupir et je ferme les yeux. J'espère que Ikki va comprendre et qu'il ne me harcèlera pas de questions.

Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. Je me suis endormi. Lorsque j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, il fait sombre dans la pièce. Je tourne la tête et ce n'est même pas un étonnement de deviner la silhouette d'Ikki à côté. Il semble dormir sur une sorte de fauteuil. Pourquoi je trouve ça normal qu'il soit là ? En tout cas il dort c'est sûr, parce que lorsque je bouge il ne réagit pas.

Je me redresse doucement, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je retire en faisant attention, tous les trucs dans mes bras, des capteurs sur ma tête. Je recommence comme tout à l'heure, je fais glisser mes jambes sur le côté. Je dois pouvoir y arriver. Je suis un chevalier, même après un mois de non activité je dois avoir assez de volonté pour faire quelques pas. En réalité non, mes jambes ne tiennent plus mon poids, pourtant je vois que j'ai pas mal maigri. Normal, si cela fait un mois que je mange liquide. J'arrive quand même à ne pas m'effondrer, en me tenant au lit. Le mur est à côté en m'y tenant je devrais pouvoir y arriver.

J'avance doucement, avec difficulté. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'un jour j'aurai autant de mal à marcher. J'arrive jusqu'à la première porte. Je l'ouvre tout en m'appuyant dessus. Je risque de tomber mais je m'agrippe bien. Me voilà dans la salle de bain. La porte reste ouverte mais je n'y fais pas attention. J'allume la lumière et je fronce les sourcils à cette lumière aveuglante. Je réalise que je vois un peu moins trouble. J'atteins le lavabo, enfin. J'ouvre le robinet en me tenant toujours avec l'autre main. Je bois d'abord je bois. J'ai une de ces soifs, puis je m'arrose le visage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais eut envie de faire ça depuis mon réveil.

Je relève le visage et je fixe mon reflet dans le miroir. C'est bien moi, je me reconnais, mais j'ai changé. Mes cheveux sont plus courts. Je me suis dégagé la nuque, sans doute parce que maintenant je vis dans un endroit tempéré et que je dois souvent avoir chaud. Je regarde ma cicatrice sur le côté, juste au dessus de l'œil, sur la tempe donc. Pas très joli à voir mais pas très grave. Une fois guérie on verra juste une marque plus claire. Je me penche un peu plus et j'essaye de retrouver la blessure que m'avait infligée Isaak. Mais rien, il n'y a rien, comme si je n'avais jamais été blessé de l'autre œil. Bizarre ! Je me fixe plus longtemps. Quelque chose cloche dans mon reflet, je n'arrive pas encore à l'identifier.

Je fais plus mûr. Est-ce parce que j'ai maigri et que cela m'a retiré mes joues plutôt rondes ? Non ce n'est pas ça. Je fais plus mûr en général. Je me donnerai . . . une trentaine d'année. Je réalise. Je réalise à tel point que je tremble et que j'oublie que mes jambes ne peuvent pas me tenir. J'essaie de reculer et indubitablement, je m'effronde. 15 ans ! A mon dernier réveil j'avais 15 ans. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Ma chute n'est pas passée inaperçue. Ikki arrive en courant dans la salle de bain et s'accroupit de suite devant moi. Paniqué, je l'attrape par le tee-shirt. « Ikki ! Ikki, j'ai quel âge ? »

« Calme toi. »

« Dis moi quel âge j'ai ? »

« Tu as 28 ans. »

Vingt huit ans ? Mais . . . . Ce n'est pas possible. J'ai perdu . . . . 13 ans de ma vie ? Trop perturbé je ne réalise pas qu'encore une fois Ikki me soulève et me ramène dans le lit. Je ne sais pas si c'est le choc mais je ne vois plus du tout trouble. Je fixe Ikki comme si je le voyais pour la première fois pendant qu'il me réinstalle confortablement, me met bien les oreillers et me borde. Il ne m'a pas menti, lui aussi fait plus vieux. Ces cheveux sont toujours aussi courts et toujours autant en bataille. Je me redresse brusquement mais il me tient fermement allongé. Il n'a plus sa cicatrice sur le front. Lui aussi n'a plus ses cicatrices du temps des guerres ?

Comme si les guerres n'avaient jamais existé. Alors ? « Ils sont vraiment en vie ? »

« Camus et Isaak ? Bien sûr que oui. » Est-ce un cadeau des Dieux ? D'Athéna ? Je pleure de joie. Camus et Isaak sont en vie.

« Il faut que je les voient. »

« Ils reviendront demain matin. » Demain matin ? Mais non c'est maintenant que j'ai besoin de les voir. C'est maintenant qu'il faut que je sois sûr qu'ils sont en vie. « J'aimerais que tu te reposes. »

« J'ai assez dormi comme ça. » Cette réplique est sortie toute seule. Ikki sourit comme s'il avait l'habitude que je sorte ce genre de choses. « Et Shun il est parti ? »

« Oui, il . . . avait des choses à faire. » Ah ! Des choses à faire.

« Et toi tu n'as pas des choses à faire ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis fait remplacer pour l'instant. »

« Remplacé ? A ton travail tu veux dire ? »

« Oui. »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais comme travail ? »

« Je suis le directeur d'un parc d'attraction animalier. »

« Tu aimes les animaux toi ? » Ikki se marre. « Pourquoi tu rigoles ? »

« C'est exactement ce que tu m'as dit la première fois. »

« Ah bon ? » Moi j'aimais bien les animaux, d'ailleurs . . . Je fronce les sourcils. « Je fais quoi comme métier moi ? »

Ikki se penche sur moi et dépose encore une fois un baiser sur mon front. C'est une manie ça. Depuis quand on est si proche ? « Tu es mon attraction principale. »

« Moi ? »

« Oui, toi. Tu as fait des études vétérinaires, et tu es devenu dresseur, plus particulièrement d'animaux marins. Tu passes tes journées dans l'eau avec des dauphins, des orques, des otaries. » C'est dingue, c'était mon rêve quand j'étais tout gosse. Avant que Mama meure, je voulais faire des spectacles dans l'eau avec les animaux. J'ai réalisé mon rêve ! Dommage que je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

« 28 ans, cela fait bizarre quand même. Mon dernier souvenir, j'avais 15 ans. »

Ikki sourit, plus tristement cette fois. « Le docteur dit que cela va peut-être revenir petit à petit. » J'espère, parce que perdre 13 ans de sa vie ce n'est pas la joie.

« Tu me racontes ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te raconte ? »

« Bah je sais pas. Tu dois avoir des choses à me raconter. »

« Il ne faut rien qui pourrait te choquer ou te stresser. » me répond il calmement. Il était resté auprès de moi, mais finalement il retourne sur le fauteuil. « Le médecin a dit qu'il fallait que tes souvenirs reviennent d'eux même. On peu simuler ta mémoire mais . . . »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me raconter en gros. »

« Oui. »

« Et si ma mémoire ne revient pas ? »

Ikki semble à bout. Je ne réalise que maintenant son air épuisé et les cernes sous ses yeux. « Je ne sais pas. » Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'inquiète autant pour moi, ni pourquoi il reste ici, mais j'aimerai bien le remercier. Je ferme à nouveau les yeux.

Ce n'est pas possible. Ils doivent me bourrer de somnifère. Je me suis rendormit comme une masse. Quand j'ouvre les yeux il y a un remue ménage pas possible dans la chambre. Les infirmières sont entrain de virer Ikki. C'est l'heure de la toilette. Super ! Je ne peux pas me laver tout seul ? Non, c'est encore trop tôt. On ne me demande même pas si je veux un petit déjeuner. Ils ne réalisent pas qu'au bout d'un mois de jeun on peut avoir un peu faim ? Je n'ai même pas le temps de demander d'ailleurs. On me met sur un fauteuil roulant et je fais plusieurs salles et plusieurs médecins. On me pose un tas de questions, j'essaie d'y répondre franchement, sauf quand je ne peux pas.

Oui, oui, mon dernier souvenir remonte bien à mes 15 ans. Non, je n'ai aucun souvenir de l'accident même en cauchemar.

Après les neurologues, psychologues et autres fouilleurs de cerveaux. Ce sont encore d'autres médecins, pour mon corps maintenant. On prévoit une rééducation intensive et on me donne de grand espoir, avec du travail je retrouverais tout mon potentiel d'avant. S'ils le disent je veux bien les croire.

Cela a duré toute la matinée et une grande partie de l'après-midi. On ne m'a toujours pas donné à manger, mais je ne suis pas du genre à me plaindre. En plus j'ai encore la perfusion, ils doivent penser que cela me suffit pour l'instant.

On me ramène enfin dans ma chambre. Et j'avoue j'espère pouvoir me reposer. C'est éreintant tous ces tests, toutes ces questions. Le repos ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Quand j'arrive dans ma chambre, il y a Ikki, Shun, Camus et Isaak, plus d'autres personnes que je ne connais pas.

On se jette sur moi, on me dit d'être si heureux que je sois réveillé, etc, etc. Je n'arrive pas à être aussi enthousiaste qu'eux. Bien que voir Camus et Isaak en face de moi bien vivants, me fait pleurer comme un enfant. On me console, on me parle. Je n'arrive pas à tout suivre.

Puis brusquement quelqu'un me demande si je désire quelque chose. Avec tout ce monde je ne sais pas qui a posé la question, mais je me jette sur l'occasion. « J'ai faim. Je pourrais avoir un truc à manger ? »

On s'offusque que les infirmières n'aient pas pensé à me nourrir. Le brouhaha de toutes ces personnes reprennent. On me tend des trucs que je n'ai jamais mangés, des chips, des encas, ce genre de truc. J'adore les animaux mais à l'instant précis j'ai envie de manger un bœuf tout entier. Je repousse les denrées. Ce n'est pas de ça dont j'ai faim.

Ikki fait réaliser tout le monde. J'ai toujours détesté manger ce genre de choses. Dis donc il me connaît bien Ikki. Il se penche vers moi qui suis toujours sur le fauteuil roulant et encore une fois embrasse mon front. Je regarde les autres pour voir s'ils trouvent cela choquant mais non. Ils ont l'air de trouver ça normal, attendrissant même. Après Ikki prend la direction de la sortie, en me disant qu'il va chercher un plateau au réfectoire.

Une fois qu'il est partit j'attrape la manche de Shun pour attirer son attention. « Dis donc Shun. Tu ne trouves pas Ikki bizarre ? » Enfin depuis que je suis réveillé je trouve quasiment tout bizarre.

« Bizarre comment ? » Je pose mon index sur mon front. Ça par exemple, ces baisers sur mon front, ce n'est pas normal. Shun fronce d'abord les sourcils, puis semble réaliser. « Ah non, ce n'est pas bizarre. Enfin . . . Tu vois Ikki et toi, vous êtes très proches. »

« Ah ! On vit ensembles. »

« Oui, c'est ça. Vous vivez ens . . . »

« Avec toi. »

« Ah non ! » Shun semble presque choqué que j'ai imaginé ça. « Enfin on est voisins. Tous les employés permanents du parc vivent au même endroit. »

« Ah toi aussi tu travailles dans le parc ? »

« Oui, je m'occupe du planétarium. » Un parc animalier avec un planétarium. Ce n'est pas grave si je trouve ça bizarre. C'est normal. Ils trouvent ça normal donc c'est normal.

« Pourquoi je vis en collocation avec Ikki ? » Je sens que je pose une colle à toutes les personnes présentes. Tout le monde me regarde un peu bizarrement.

« Vous n'êtes pas colocataire. Vous vivez ensembles . . . euh . . . normalement. » Je suis censé comprendre quoi ?

C'est Camus qui a toujours su trouver des solutions simples, qui s'accroupit sur mon côté gauche et dit calmement. « Ikki et toi avez décidés de partager votre vie. Tu comprends ? »

La solution me saute au visage si brusquement que je ne peux m'empêcher de m'écrier. « Je suis PD ! » Pour toute réponse j'ai des petits regards gênés et des toussotements discrets.

Je n'arrive pas à le croire. J'aime les garçons ? Ikki en plus. Quand j'avais 15 ans je me voyais plutôt avec Natassia ou Irina. Quoique si on y réfléchi bien, le plus choquant ce n'est pas que je sois homosexuel mais plutôt que Ikki le soit. Comment cela a pu arriver ? Pas forcément qu'on se mette à aimer les garçons mais qu'on ce soit mit ensembles. Il n'y a jamais eut aucune affinité entre nous. Du moins, je croyais.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus. Ikki arrive avec un plateau plein. « Tu veux t'installer sur le lit pour manger ? » Je refuse en secouant la tête. J'ai passé trop de temps dans ce lit. Je veux y retourner le moins possible. On m'installe le mieux possible sur la table et je commence à manger doucement. J'en profite pour réfléchir. Je vis donc en couple avec Ikki. Il y a beaucoup de choses plus compréhensibles maintenant.

Je me retourne vers Ikki qui pendant que je mange discute avec son frère. « Et on couche carrément ensembles ? »

« Quoi ? » Ikki n'en croit pas ses oreilles. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que je puisse être avec Ikki. Il me faut bien confirmation. Ikki lui regarde à tour de rôle Shun, Camus, Isaak et les autres. Je sens qu'il n'est pas très content, qu'ils aient vendus la mèche. Pourtant il s'approche vers moi calmement. « Tu sais, cela ne doit pas te . . . »

« Choquer ? » Oh bah cela choque au début, mais si j'ai prit cette décision, il devait bien y avoir une raison. « Comment c'est arrivé ? »

« Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment ni l'endroit pour parler de ça. » D'accord, ça cela veut dire que je n'aurai pas de réponse. Cela ressemble plus au Ikki que je connais, très pudique sur ses sentiments. Mais comment un tel truc a pu arriver entre Ikki et moi ? Cela me dépasse.

« D'accord, mais si tu as d'autres trucs dans le genre à me dire je préférerai que ce soit maintenant. »

« Et bien . . . »

« Tais toi, Shun ! » le coupa net Ikki. Le phénix se redresse, il a dit ça d'un ton tellement sec.

« Je veux savoir. » Je n'ai pas peur d'Ikki. Je peux le défier malgré ma faiblesse actuelle.

« Il n'y a rien de plus. »

« Pourquoi me cacher des choses ? Je les découvrirai ou je m'en souviendrai de toute façon. » Ikki se passe la main dans les cheveux et sur le visage. Je sens qu'il n'en peut plus moralement. Et ce n'est pas vers moi qu'il se tourne, c'est vers tous les autres.

« Merde, pourquoi vous lui avez dit ? Le médecin pense que ce n'est pas bon. »

Je me lève en m'aidant de mes bras du fauteuil. « Pas bon ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que vous avez à me cacher ? » Je ne tiens pas longtemps sur mes appuis mais Ikki est déjà prêt de moi et m'a déjà rattrapé.

« Rien on ne te cache rien. Simplement apparemment tu t'aies inventé une autre vie pendant ton coma. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as dit à ton médecin qu'à ton dernier souvenir tu avais 15 ans. »

« C'est exact. »

« Que Shun, moi et un certain . . . Shi . .ryu on était tes demi-frères. »

« Oui. »

« Et que Camus était ton tuteur d'origine Française et Isaak est Finlandais. »

« C'est la vérité. »

« Non, Hyoga. Rien n'est vrai. Tu avais 21 ans la première fois que je t'ai rencontré et nous n'avons aucun lien de parentés. Je ne connais même pas ce Shiryu. »

« Hein ? Mais c'est faux. Kido . . . c'est bien ce nom là. Matsumada Kido notre père biologique. »

« Matsumada Kido est notre père à Shun et moi, mais n'a jamais été le tien. Tu as prit mon nom quand on c'est . . . »

« Marié ! » fini tranquillement la phrase Shun pour aider son frère dont il avait comprit qu'il aurait du mal à le dire.

Je suis vraiment entrain de devenir fou. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible. Je m'accroche désespérément à Ikki car c'est la seule chose qui me permet de rester debout. Ikki le comprend et me prend dans ses bras pour m'allonger sur le lit.

« Tu comprends maintenant ? » me murmure t il à l'oreille alors qu'il passe la main dans mes cheveux. « Pardon, pardon. Je voulais essayer de te protéger. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres d'avoir perdu la mémoire. Tu te souviens de moi. Rien que ça c'est un tel cadeau pour moi. » J'entends. J'entends les mots d'Ikki mais je ne peux pas réagir. Toutes les personnes qui étaient dans ma chambre y compris Camus, Isaak et Shun quittent la pièce. Mais moi je reste là à ne plus savoir.

Je ne sais plus ce que je suis, ce que j'ai été. Ai-je vraiment tout inventé ? J'ai créé des personnes imaginaires et j'en ai effacé des bien réelles de ma mémoire. Je suis devenu fou. Tout le monde doit le penser et je le pense aussi. C'est vrai en fait. J'ai du lire trop de manga quand j'étais jeune. Moi un chevalier, avec un cosmos et tout. Il faut être fou pour penser avoir sauver le monde par trois fois alors qu'on était qu'un ado juvénile. C'est bon messieurs les infirmiers. Vous pouvez venir avec la camisole de force, je ne me débattrai pas.

Ikki est toujours près de moi. Je dois avoir une tête à faire peur, un air choqué, car il fait tout pour essayer de me rassurer, par des gestes et par des mots. Désolé Ikki, je suis devenu fou.

« Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait se marier. » Ikki me regarde avec un tel étonnement que je comprends qu'il me croit devenir de plus en plus fou. Avec tout ce qu'il vient de me révéler, il y a juste ça qui m'inquiète. Non, ce n'est pas vrai. J'aurai un milliard de questions à lui poser mais c'est celle là qui sort.

Puis Ikki essaie de minimiser la chose. Il a un petit rire mais qui est entrecoupé de larmes retenues. « C'était plus pratique. Tu . . . en fait on c'est juste pacsé, mais on a fait ça comme un vrai mariage. »

« Ah ! »

« Tu voulais le faire, pour qu'on puisse adopter. »

« Adopter ? Un enfant ? »

« Oui. Nous avons un petit garçon de trois ans et demi. Ademeo. » Je suis allé jusqu'à adopter un enfant avec Ikki. Je devais être drôlement amoureux dis donc. « On a eut tellement de mal à prouver qu'on pourrait être un environnement familiale stable. »

Même si j'ai toujours l'impression que ce n'est pas ma vie, je me sens concerné. « On pourrait te le retirer ? »

« Si tu es analysé comme fou, je ne sais pas ce qui peut se passer. » Je ne sais pas quoi dire. En fait j'aurai du me taire devant les médecins. J'ai cru bien faire en racontant ce dont je me souvenais. « Tu désirais tant qu'on soit une famille. » Je ne peux pas revenir sur ce que j'ai dit au médecin. Est-ce qu'il y a une autre solution ?

J'y ai réfléchi tout au long de la nuit, et quand au petit matin les infirmières arrivèrent pour me préparer, j'avais un début de plan. Je demandais de suite à voir Camus, mon frère. On me promit que dès que je serais prêt et que j'aurai déjeuné je pourrais le voir.

Je suis plutôt fébrile en attendant. Ma solution c'est quitte ou double. Ikki est resté toute la nuit près de moi comme la nuit dernière. Je ne lui ai pas parlé beaucoup plus. Je vais limiter mes aveux pour l'instant. Il faut que j'arrive à faire comprendre que je ne suis pas fou et que je puisse rentrer chez . . . Ikki, pour qu'on ne lui retire pas son fils. C'est le plus important. On verra le reste après.

C'est bizarrement que je me surprends presque à prier pour que Camus rentre dans mon jeu. Malgré le fait qu'il avait tout fait pour ce protéger de nous, Isaak et moi, je le connaissais par cœur. L'ancien Camus m'aurait aidé et soutenu. Ce Camus là, je sais que je peux lui faire confiance, c'est censé être mon frère après tout. Mais . . . va-t-il m'aider ou préférer tout dire aux médecins pour que je guérisse ?

Quand il rentre enfin dans ma chambre, Ikki est juste derrière. Je demande à être seul avec Camus. Je sens qu'il est déçu. Il doit penser que je n'ai pas encore accepté les révélations d'hier. Et c'est vrai dans un sens, mais je ne veux pas y penser pour l'instant. Il y a plus important, plus urgent. Camus, je l'avais déjà remarqué hier, à lui aussi le visage marqué et creusé. J'ai vraiment inquiété tout le monde pendant mon coma. Pourtant là il sourit, il doit être content de me voir vivant, le fait que je sois considéré comme fou ne doit pas l'affecter.

« Alors ça va mieux ? »

« Oui, ils m'ont laissé me laver tout seul ce matin. » Cela peut paraître idiot mais c'est un truc génial. Camus sourit, s'approche. Je suis de nouveau dans ce fauteuil roulant que je sens je vais vite détester. D'ailleurs j'ai l'intention d'aller aux séances de rééducation dès cet après midi.

« Tu es un battant. Tu vas t'en sortir. » Je suis persuadé que Camus dit ça autant pour ma tête que pour mon corps.

« Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. »

« Tout ce que tu veux, petit frère. » Je lui raconte tout. Tout en intégralité, sans rien cacher. Les seuls souvenirs qui me restent. Camus a le visage qui change d'expression mais à aucun moment il me regarde comme si j'étais un fou. C'est là que je sais que je peux lui faire entièrement confiance. Je lui explique même mon plan. Quelque soit mon état mental je ne suis pas dangereux. La priorité c'est qu'on ne nous retire pas Ademeo. Il faut que Camus me raconte en détail au moins mon enfance. Faire semblant d'avoir recouvert une partie de ma mémoire.

Camus accepte de suite sans hésiter. Notre mère est bien morte dans le naufrage d'un bateau. C'est un peu rassurant de savoir qu'on n'a pas tout inventé. Notre père, un ivrogne d'après Camus. Un pécheur toujours absent, mais sa présence hypothétique nous a évité l'orphelinat. C'est Camus qui c'est occupé de nous depuis. On a eut de la chance d'après Camus. Nous sommes tous les trois plutôt doués et débrouillards. Lui est devenu enseignant, Isaak a suivit les traces de notre père il est pécheur et grâce à de la persévérance et du travail il possède déjà 5 bateaux et quelques employés. Et moi le petit dernier j'ai réalisé mon rêve. D'abord vétérinaire, maintenant je fais des spectacles marins connus dans le monde entier.

Nous parlons pendant des heures. Malgré que ce ne soit pas important pour l'instant je demande des précisions sur Ikki et moi. Camus et Isaak sont restés en Sibérie, moi je suis venu vivre au Japon par amour pour Ikki. Camus vient me voir à chaque vacances, Isaak quand il peut. Depuis le jour de mon agression, ils ont tous les deux tout abandonnés pour rester auprès de moi. Camus rigole en disant qu'Isaak a eut du mal à supporter l'inactivité alors Ikki lui a trouvé un petit boulot dans son parc. Je rigole avec lui, cela ressemble bien au Isaak que j'avais connu, ou du moins à celui que je me suis inventé.

Camus me parle également d'Ademeo. Un petit garçon formidable. Camus me soupçonne de l'avoir choisit car il a des petits airs qui le font ressembler à Ikki. Il n'arrête pas de me réclamer, on lui a dit que j'étais malade. Ils supposent que je me suis battu avec le voleur pour le protéger. Ce soir là on était tous les deux seuls à la maison. Ikki était partit en voyage d'affaire.

Camus devient un peu plus grave. Apparemment c'était quelqu'un qui connaissait bien nos allées et venues car la maison aurait du être vide. A l'origine nous devions partir avec Ikki, mais cela ne c'était pas fait. Je sens que quelque chose cloche. J'insiste, pourquoi ne suis-je pas parti avec Ikki comme prévu ? Au début Camus ne veut rien me dire mais finit par m'avouer. Ikki a avoué qu'on c'était disputé avant son départ, et qu'il s'en voulait énormément de nous avoir laissé tous les deux.

Je ne fais pas attention à cette dernière chose. Il arrive à tous les couples de se disputer. Ce n'est pas important. Il faudra quand même que je pense à dire à Ikki que je ne lui en veux pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il culpabilise plus longtemps.

J'ai bien joué mon rôle, cela fait un mois maintenant. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à courir un marathon mais je marche seul, sans aide. Tous les jours, j'ai des rendez-vous chez le psy. Je fais semblant d'avoir des bribes de souvenirs. On est optimiste, ma mémoire va revenir, mais tout ça n'est que mensonge. Je ne me souviens de rien et j'ai toujours l'impression que tout ce que je me souviens a été bien réel un jour. Je n'en parle à personne bien sûr. Aujourd'hui je vais rentrer chez moi, enfin chez nous, chez Ikki et l'ancien moi. Je me demande bien où je vais tomber. Heureusement Camus et Isaak vivent dans notre maison pour l'instant.

Je vais également voir pour la première fois Ademeo. Ikki n'avait pas envie de me l'amener à l'hôpital et j'étais d'accord avec lui. Ce n'est pas la place d'un enfant, si petit en plus.


	2. Chapter 2

Je regarde le paysage défilé. C'est Camus et Isaak qui sont venus me chercher. Isaak assis derrière essaye de mettre de l'ambiance mais je ne suis pas trop d'humeur. J'appréhende un peu. Me retrouver dans un endroit inconnu où je suis censé avoir vécu en intime avec quelqu'un. Je trouve cela déroutant. Si j'avais ne serait ce qu'un infime souvenir de quelque chose de fort entre Ikki et moi. Mais rien, dans mes souvenirs, on se regardait à peine. C'était un peu comme si on faisait l'effort de s'accepter l'un l'autre. Le seul souvenir marquant que j'ai avec lui c'est lorsqu'il a essayé de me transpercer le coeur.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? » Je tourne la tête vers mon frère aîné. Camus, mon cher Camus. Il ne m'a même pas jugé alors que je lui aies raconté des choses tellement loufoques pour un être humain normal qu'il aurait du immédiatement me faire enfermer.

« Oui, je vais bien. »

« Un peu anxieux. » Il m'a toujours comprit. Enfant déjà, il me comprenait.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que . . . comment je dois me comporter . . . »'

Isaak pose sa main sur mon épaule. « Moi à ta place je me laisserai faire. Tu as toujours dit qu'Ikki était un super bon coup. »

« Isaak !! » s'offusque notre grand frère. Moi je crois que je rougis un peu.

« Bah quoi ? C'est lui qui me l'a dit. »

« Tu n'as jamais réussit à appliquer le mot 'subtilité'. »

« Bon d'accord. Tu ne l'as pas dit comme ça, mais c'est ce que ça voulait dire. » Je n'ose pas le dire mais je suis encore loin de l'optique rapports intimes avec Ikki.

« Ce qui . . . J'ai l'impression que nous n'avons rien en commun. »

« Hum ! » Isaak fait semblant de réfléchir. Il a toujours réussit à me faire au moins sourire même dans les pires moments. « En réalité vous n'avez absolument rien en commun. »

« Isaak ! » s'offusque encore Camus.

« Il faut bien dire ce qui est. »

« Alors si nous n'avons rien en commun comment . . . cela nous est arrivé ? »

« On se le demande encore. »

Camus profite d'un stop pour se retourner et donner une petite tape à Isaak. « Tu vas arrêter oui. »

« Voilà pourquoi je suis mal aimé. » joue Isaak comme une tragédie. « Parce que je dis la vérité. »

« Il y a dire la vérité et la façon de le dire. » précise Camus. « Vous n'avez pas grand chose en commun c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas forcément le plus important. »

« Que veux tu dire ? »

« Et bien Ikki et toi vous vous compreniez. Dès les premiers instants tu t'es sentis . . . »

« Un véritable coup de foudre, quoi ? » Je sens Camus un peu désespéré, mais Isaak a toujours été ainsi. « On n'a pas pu te raisonner. Même Camus n'a pas réussit. »

« Vous étiez contre ? »

Isaak ouvre la bouche mais Camus le devance pour lui éviter de dire une bêtise. « Non, nous n'étions pas contre. Simplement tu as prit tes décisions tellement vite, sans même réfléchir. On avait peur que tu reviennes briser. »

« Mais finalement . . . j'étais, nous étions heureux ? »

« Ah vi ça par contre il n'y a pas de doute. » s'exclame Isaak. « Vous étiez sur votre petit nuage, dans votre monde. On avait l'impression que du moment que vous étiez ensemble rien ne pouvait vous affecter. »

Camus sourit comme une confirmation. Mais Camus n'aime pas me mentir, il n'aime pas mentir tout court d'ailleurs. « Ces derniers temps vous vous disputiez pas mal quand même. Tu m'appelais énervé ou en pleur. Pourtant tu étais toujours aussi amoureux de lui. Tu refusais de le quitter. »

« On se disputait pour quelles raisons ? »

« Tu n'en parlais pas. Tu m'appelais, me disais que vous vous étiez disputez et tu changeais de conversation. J'avais beau insisté, tu ne voulais rien me dire. »

« Tu penses que c'était grave ? »

« Non ! »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu n'en sais absolument rien. »

« Si cela avait été grave il m'en aurait parlé, je le sais. »

Je les regarde se disputer. J'ai un peu décroché de la conversation. Je tourne la tête de nouveau vers la fenêtre pour contempler le paysage. Je remarque que nous avons quitté la ville, d'après ce que j'ai comprit nous vivons dans le parc même, à l'écart.

Le paysage défile devant mes yeux mais en fait je ne le vois pas vraiment. J'essaye de me souvenir des sentiments que j'avais pour Ikki lorsque j'avais 15 ans. Du respect, oui j'avais du respect pour sa force de caractère. A part ça il n'y avait rien . . . Si peut-être . . . Je me rappelle avoir un jour réalisé qu'il se sentait seul, mais je n'avais pas eut l'idée de faire un pas vers lui, il avait Shun s'il voulait de la compagnie.

« On est bientôt arrivé. » J'essaye de recentrer mes pensées sur mes frères et la route. Je réalise que nous sommes quasiment en pleine forêt. La route est excellente mais autour de nous il n'y a que des arbres. « Tu ne verras pas le parc on va le contourner. Je hausse les épaules, pour l'instant le parc ne m'intéresse guère.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » J'essaye de paraître impliqué, pourtant je sais que Camus et Isaak verrons vite que je suis ailleurs. Nous dépassons une grille immense mais ouverte et je tourne la tête pour regarder avec étonnement le grillage haut de au moins 2 m 50.

Camus doit comprendre mon étonnement et un peu mon inquiétude. « La plupart des animaux sont en semi liberté ici. » Ce qui explique le grillage. Je fais un petit signe de tête et me réinstalle normalement sur le siège passager.

Nous continuons à avancer et je sens que la tension monte un peu dans la voiture. Isaak ne fait plus ses pitreries. « Le paysage ne te rappelle rien ? »

Je secoue un peu la tête. Pour le plus grand désespoir de tout le monde, rien ne stimule ma mémoire comme disent les médecins. On me parle d'anecdote, on me montre des photos ou des objets qui devraient me marquer. Rien n'y fait. J'ai fait semblant devant les médecins pour qu'on ne retire pas Ademeo à Ikki et pour qu'on ne m'enferme pas chez les fous.

Nous arrivons dans une sorte de petit lotissement plutôt agréable. L'endroit paraît calme, un peu bourgeois. Camus s'arrête devant une des maisons. Nous sommes donc arrivés. Ici c'est censé être chez moi. Même voir la maison ne fait remonter aucun souvenir. Je suis ici en étranger.

Je suis à peine sorti de la voiture qu'un enfant que je n'avais pas vu me saute dans les jambes. « Papoune !! Tu es guérit alors ? » Je relève la tête et en voyant Ikki et Shun un peu plus loin avec un grand sourire je déduis que l'enfant me tenant les jambes est Ademeo.

« Presque ! » Je murmure. J'essaye de faire un pas mais il me tient fermement les jambes. Peut-être qu'il veut me tenir la main. Je la lui tends donc et lui me tends les deux bras.

Isaak me donne un coup de coude. « Il veut que tu le prennes dans tes bras. »

Ah ! Je me serais presque donné une gifle. Je n'y aie pas pensé de moi même. J'attrape l'enfant par dessous les bras et le mets contre moi. Il se sert de suite contre moi et ses bras entourent mon cou. Je suis étonné par son comportement, mais c'est vrai que pour lui c'est normal, je suis son père.

« Ademeo ! Qu'est ce qu'on a dit ? » fait Ikki un peu sévère en voyant que j'ai du mal avec cet acte de tendresse.

L'enfant se détache un peu mais ne semble pas avoir l'intention de descendre de mes bras. Il me regarde avec un petit air désolé. « Pardon Papoune. Je ferais attention. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Que c'est bizarre ! Le visage de l'enfant ne me dit absolument rien, mais quand il c'est serré contre moi . . . J'ai eut une sensation, comme si ce petit être m'avait manqué.

Ikki est en face de nous, à une distance raisonnable. Il garde ses distances depuis un certain temps, quand il a vu que je le repoussais à chaque gestes de tendresse qu'il avait pour moi. « Bienvenu chez toi. »

« Merci. » Je ne sais pas quoi répondre d'autre. Je ne vais quand même pas pousser la torture à lui dire que je n'ai aucunement l'impression d'être chez moi ici. Je l'observe un moment et je trouve qu'il a encore les traits tirés. Il doit être pas mal fatigué, à cause de moi sans doute. Je n'aime pas être la cause des souffrances de quelqu'un. Mais j'avoue que là je ne sais pas comment remédier à ce problème. « Ce parc à l'air immense. » Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai eut envie de faire l'effort d'engager la conversation.

« Il l'e . . . . »

« C'est le plus grand du monde entier. » répond Ademeo en coupant la parole à Ikki et en faisant un grand cercle avec les bras.

Ikki sourit mais rectifie. « Ademeo, tu sais bien que non. »

« Si, si, c'est tonton Shun qui me l'a dit. »

« Tonton Shun t'a dit que c'était celui qu'il préférait pas que c'était le plus grand. »

« C'est pareil. » Ademeo semble sûr de lui. Les enfants et leurs certitudes naïves.

« Non, ce n'est pas pareil. Je te montrerais la différence. »

Ademeo semble d'accord, mais pour l'instant il a d'autres préoccupations. « Tu rentres à la maison pour de vrai ? Pour toujours ? »

J'ai bien envie de lui dire oui, rien que pour lui faire plaisir, mais je ne sais vraiment pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve. « On va essayer. »

Son visage s'illumine et il n'attend pas une seconde. « Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ? »

« Ademeo ! On en a parlé, tu . . . »

« Non Ikki, laisse ! Cela ne me dérange pas. D'accord mais juste pour cette nuit. »

« Oui, c'est parce que tu m'as manqué. » Je suppose que c'est l'instant où je dois répondre 'moi aussi' mais rien ne veut sortir. Ikki me sauve juste à temps.

« Dis Ademeo, Papoune a oublié comment est la maison. Tu lui fais la visite ? »

« Oui, oui ! » Ademeo gigote et je le repose donc à terre. L'enfant m'attrape la main et me tire sans attendre. J'ai du mal à suivre son rythme trottinant. Il me fait entrer et nous atterrissons d'abord dans une sorte de grande entrée. « Ici faut retirer nos chaussures. » Alors que je retire rapidement mes chaussures je me rends compte que les murs dégoulinent d'eau de deux fontaines. Elles se rejoignent dans une sorte de bac qui fait tout le tour de la pièce. « Je viens jouer au petit bateau ici. Je te montrerai. » J'imagine très bien comment il peut jouer ici.

Il semble plutôt pressé de me montrer la maison car j'ai à peine retiré mes chaussures qu'il me tire à nouveau. Nous atterrissons dans une immense pièce qui à première vue je ne peux définir l'utilité. Cette pièce est immense et . . . quasiment vide. Il y a des plantes tout le long des murs. Murs d'ailleurs qui m'interpellent car ils possèdent tous des aquariums encastrés que je n'avais pas vu lorsque j'étais dans l'entrée. Il semble y avoir un coin salon mais il est dérisoire par rapport à la pièce. « C'est ici que tu m'apprends à nager. »

Ici ? Mais . . . Ikki qui nous a rejoint, semble amusé de me voir si étonné. Les autres je ne sais pas où ils sont passés. Ils ont du se dire qu'on voudrait peut-être un peu d'intimité. J'aurai quand même préféré que Camus reste, au moins lui.

« Oui en fait. » Ikki m'attrape le bras un peu au dessus du coude et me tire doucement vers le mur. Il ouvre une petite porte dans le mur et appuie sur un bouton. Comme par magie le sol de la pièce se met à bouger. En dessous apparaît une piscine aux dimensions Olympiques. « Il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose pour pouvoir te garder à la maison. » Je sens que c'est une boutade mais je n'arrive pas à y répondre. Ikki appuie sur d'autres boutons et au fond la grande baie vitrée s'ouvre en grand. « Fait attention, Ademeo. » Il a été obligé de prévenir car l'enfant courrait déjà comme un fou jusqu'au fond de la pièce.

« Viens voir la cascade, Papoune. » Je m'avance et je suis époustouflé par la vue. D'ici on voit une grande partie du parc. La cascade dont me parle Ademeo est en fait l'eau de la piscine intérieure qui se déverse dans une piscine extérieure tout aussi grande, pour l'été sans doute.

Moi qui n'aies jamais été vénal je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à la fortune que Ikki a du dépenser pour construire cette maison. Mais comme beaucoup d'enfants, Ademeo ne tient pas en place. Il est déjà repartit de l'autre côté de la pièce. « Tu viens voir ma chambre ? »

Je réalise qu'il est juste devant un escalier, mais un escalier qui descend. Les chambres sont à l'étage du bas ? Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on voit ça. « Oui, j'arrive. »

Je le suis. Il a déjà disparu de ma vue. Je descends l'escalier en colimaçon et je me retrouve dans un couloir peu commun où comme en haut il y a des aquariums encastrés dans les murs. « Ma chambre c'est celle là. » me crie l'enfant du bout du couloir. J'avance jusqu'à l'atteindre et je me retrouve dans une chambre d'enfant encore une fois peu banale. Je vais de surprise en surprise dans cette maison. Au premier abord elle semble normale, sauf que tout un pan de mur, n'est pas un mur, c'est . . . une paroi en verre où . . . Est ce que c'est un grand écran qui diffuse des images ? Je m'approche et est le souffle coupé quand je comprends que c'est réel. Un aquarium géant, je me retrouve face à un aquarium géant.

Ce spectacle doit être normal, presque banal pour Ademeo car lui veut me montrer ses jouets et les dessins qu'il a fait à l'école.

Ikki encore une fois nous a accompagné, sur le pas de la porte j'ai l'impression qu'il s'amuse de voir mes réactions. « C'est comme ça dans toutes les chambres. » m'explique t il. « Je devais recréer un bassin artificiel pour le parc alors . . . J'ai fait passé une partie du bassin sous la maison. »

Toutes les chambres ont un pan de mur où il peut voir évoluer ce petit monde marin ? Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. C'est incroyable, c'est hallucinant. « Pourquoi tu as . . . » Les mots sont sortit tout seul. Pourquoi avait il fait tout ça ?

« Je voulais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour que tu veuilles bien rester avec moi. » Il part une seconde dans ses pensées puis revient. Cela fait deux fois qu'il le dit, avait il vraiment peur de me perdre ? « Enfin, c'est du passé. » Il se décale et s'éclaircit un peu la gorge, comme gêné. « Notre chambre est juste en face. Je te la laisse, j'irai dormir dans une des chambres d'ami. »

« Comme tu veux. »

Il nous tourne légèrement le dos à Ademeo et moi. Je sens qu'il veut dire quelque chose, puis finalement il se désiste. Il s'éloigne lentement. J'ai envie d'aller lui parler. Il faudra bien que nous parlions. Je ne veux pas fuir ça tout le temps. Je suis retenu par Ademeo qui me tire par le bras. Il veut jouer. Je n'ai rien de plus intéressant à faire pour l'instant, je m'assois à genoux par terre et je joue avec lui.

Ikki n'est revenu nous chercher que plusieurs heures après. Tout le monde est là-haut, ils prennent un petit apéro pour fêter mon retour. Il me demande si je veux me joindre à eux. Ademeo n'a pas envie de me laisser partir. Je lui dis de choisir un jeu et que nous jouerons ensembles en compagnie des autres. Il accepte le compromit.

La soirée se passe agréablement, cela fait du bien d'être avec des gens qu'on aime et en qui on a confiance. Nous dînons tout aussi tranquillement, Ademeo lutte contre le sommeil mais rapidement il pique du nez. Je me sens aussi fatigué que lui. Ikki me propose qu'on aille se coucher et je ne résiste même pas.

Il nous emmène dans notre chambre, j'ai Ademeo dans mes bras qui ne veut pas me quitter. La chambre avec son pan de paroi de verre et tout aussi impressionnante que celle d'Ademeo. Le style est dépouillé mais convivial. C'est le genre de chambre où l'on s'endort paisiblement et où l'on se réveille reposé.

Je suis tellement fatigué que je ne fais pas de résistance quand Ikki nous couche et nous borde. Il nous embrasse sur le front tous les deux et ne peut s'empêcher de dire. « Bonne nuit mes hommes. » J'ai à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller que je m'endors comme une masse.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, bizarrement mon premier réflexe est de vérifier qu'Ademeo va bien. Il dort comme seuls les enfants peuvent le faire. Je regarde le réveil et me dégage doucement sans le réveiller. Il est 8 heure passé. Il n'est pas très tard mais tout le monde doit être réveillé, à moins que la petite soirée n'aie durée plus longtemps que prévue.

Je passe par la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir, tout aussi inimaginable que le reste de la maison. Je ne sais pas ce qui est passé par la tête d'Ikki quand il a fait les plans de cet endroit. Lorsque je monte et que je cherche la cuisine j'ai presque peur de l'imaginer. La cuisine est sans doute la pièce la plus banale de cette maison, fonctionnelle et petite. Ni Ikki, ni moi ne devons être des cordons bleus.

Je me mets à chercher dans les placards de quoi déjeuner alors que je me perds à nouveau dans mes pensées. Cela m'arrive souvent maintenant, en tout cas beaucoup plus qu'avant.

Je me retourne parce que je veux poser quelque chose sur la table et je me fige en voyant Ikki sur le pas de la porte. « Content de voir que tu retrouves tes marques. »

« Comment ? » Je baisse le regard sur la table et j'ai du mal à croire que ce soit moi qui est fait ça. J'ai préparé le déjeuner pour tout le monde sans même m'en rendre compte. « C'est moi qui ait fait ça ? »

« Il faut croire. ». Ikki s'installe à une place et commence à attraper ce qui lui plaît. « Tu n'as rien oublié en plus. » Je m'assois sur la chaise à ses côtés, un peu déboussolé. « Tu as même pensé à Camus et Isaak, mais tu sais ils sont déjà partis. »

« Partis ? Où ça ? »

« Eh bien Isaak au parc pour travailler et Camus avait des choses à faire en ville. » Je m'étais tendu brusquement, pensant pendant une seconde qu'ils étaient rentrés en Sibérie, mais non. Je suis soulagé.

Si Ikki était réveillé en même temps que Camus et Isaak il a du déjà déjeuner. « Ne te force pas, si tu as déjeuner ne . . . . »

« Je déjeune toujours avec toi. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, généralement je suis le premier réveillé mais je t'attends toujours pour déjeuner. » Je ne vois pas ce que je peux répondre. Nous commençons à déjeuner, j'essaie de me détendre mais ce n'est pas facile. Ademeo arrive quelques minutes après, Ikki le met sur ses genoux et le fait manger ainsi, cela détend beaucoup l'atmosphère. « Tu voudras visiter le parc après, Hyoga ? »

« Oui, j'aimerai bien. » En fait, je suis même pressé de le visiter ce parc. C'est donc décidé. Le parc est fermé aujourd'hui nous serons donc tranquille.

Ce parc est immense, mais une fois que nous ayons fini tout ce que nous avions à faire Ikki décide que nous irons à pied. Un peu de marche ne fait de mal à personne. Si Ademeo fatigue nous le porterons.

C'est une véritable promenade, et je suis vite comme un enfant qui découvre un nouveau monde merveilleux. Le parc est centré sur les animaux. Ikki m'explique qu'il a voulu essayer de recréer un mini monde animal et végétal ici et comme 70 de la planète est composée d'eau. Cela explique l'immense bassin qui occupe une grande partie du parc.

Nous arrivons en plein milieu du parc et Ikki me désigne un lieu de la main. « Tu veux peut-être aller leur dire bonjour. » Au début je ne comprends pas. De qui parle t il ? Mais il continue à avancer et je le suis. Nous arrivons dans une sorte d'arène, en bas au milieu un bassin secondaire relié au principal. « C'est ici que tu fais tes spectacles. Ils sont un peu déprimés et surtout nerveux depuis que tu n'es plus là. »

Ikki parle des dauphins ? Je descends doucement, je suis un peu stressé. Est ce que je vais savoir comment faire ? Je suis censé avoir fait des études de vétérinaire et de dresseur mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

« Bonjour ! » Je me retourne en sursautant. Un inconnu nous a abordé, Ikki semble le connaître. D'ailleurs après qu'il ait parlé avec lui quelques secondes, Ikki m'explique qu'en fait je le connais. C'est mon assistant. Un jeune qui semble sympathique. Il me dit qu'il a beaucoup apprit à mes côtés et j'ai envie de lui dire qu'il va peut-être falloir qu'il me réapprenne ce que je lui aies apprit.

Puis il me montre le bassin secondaire. « Je ne vais rien pouvoir en tirer aujourd'hui s'ils savent que vous êtes rentré. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Mais non . . . au contraire. Allez y. Ils vous attendent avec impatience. »

« Je ne sais pas si . . . »

« Je vais vous les appeler. » Il descend jusqu'au bassin et tape au dessus de l'eau tout en me faisant signe de descendre. Pour moi c'est déroutant, je sens que j'ai envie d'y aller mais d'un autre côté j'appréhende de ne plus savoir comment faire.

Quatre dauphins arrivent tranquillement et j'oublie ma peur. Je vais vers eux. Je ne sais pas s'ils m'ont vu ou s'ils m'ont sentis ou encore reconnu mon pas, mais ils se mettent à faire des sauts gigantesques de joie apparemment. « Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été comme ça. » m'avoue mon assistant. Je me mets près de lui et m'accroupis, avec les quatre dauphins adultes j'aperçois deux bébés. Mon assistant m'explique leurs noms et leurs caractéristiques. Un dauphin s'approche et sort le nez de l'eau. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je tends la main. « Attendez, vous n'avez pas . . . »

C'est trop tard je n'ai même pas eut le temps de réagir. Le dauphin m'a attrapé la main et m'a tiré dans l'eau. Il me tire vers le fond, semble vouloir jouer. Je ne sais pas quelle réaction avoir. Et en fait je n'ai pas eut le temps de réfléchir vraiment. Deux bras m'attrapent par dessous les aisselles et me remonte à la surface. « Ça va ? » C'est la voix d'Ikki. Je le laisse me ramener vers le bord, je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne réagi pas. « Tu ne sais plus nager ? » me demande t il.

« Si ! » Enfin si je crois. Je sais nager, je savais nager à 15 ans, mais là je n'ai même pas eut le réflexe d'essayer. Il me remonte un peu sur le bord. Je m'assois trempé, encore les jambes et les fesses dans l'eau.

« Tu m'as fait peur. Tu es resté au fond sans bouger. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui . . . » Je sais nager. Je suis très bon, même excellent nageur. C'était une des rare discipline où j'étais meilleur qu'Isaak.

« Tu veux qu'on rentre ? » Il doit croire que je ne me sens pas bien.

« Non ! J'ai envie d'essayer de . . . » J'ai envie de jouer avec les dauphins.

« D'accord ! » Il semble comprendre. « Mais je reste avec toi dans l'eau. » Je me surprends à dire oui et à même me sentir soulagé et rassuré qu'il reste.

« Si vous restez dans l'eau, enlevez au moins vos vêtements et passez vos combinaisons. » nous dit mon assistant en nous apportant les dits combinaisons. « Je vais m'occuper d'Ademeo. » Je jette un coup d'oeil à Ikki, mais il me fait comprendre par le regard que ce n'est pas un souci.

Je redescends dans l'eau. Je sens Ikki sur le qui vive. Je sais que je sais nager. Je n'ai peut-être plus la force et la dextérité d'avant mais je sais nager. Je retire mes vêtements mais garde mon sous vêtement en délaissant la combinaison. Je n'ai jamais porté ce genre de chose, du moins dans mon souvenir et je trouve cela inutile. Je fais quelques brasses le long du bord comme un échauffement. Ikki devient encore plus nerveux surtout que les dauphins continu à vouloir jouer avec moi et font des cabriolent dans et hors de l'eau, faisant des remous.

Je me sens bien, les souvenirs des sensations dans l'eau me reviennent petit à petit. J'ai toujours aimé l'eau. Je veux m'éloigner un peu du bord mais deux mains m'attrapent par la taille et me ramènent en sécurité à proximité.

« C'est bon Ikki, je peux . . . » Je le regarde et je vois une telle inquiétude sur son visage que je m'arrête net. Je crois que je peux comprendre sa réaction. Il y a deux mois il avait cru me perdre à jamais et là il y a quelques minutes il a cru que j'étais sur le point de me noyer. C'est incroyable de voir à quel point il est devenu sensible ou disons qu'il le montre plus car c'est vrai qu'il a toujours été du genre protecteur et inquiet, avec Shun surtout.

Pour lui montrer que ça va je nage tout le long du bord. Il ne me lâche pas du regard mais laisse de la distance entre nous pour me laisser de la liberté de mouvement. Les dauphins essayent de m'emmener vers le milieu du bassin, il y en a même un qui m'attrape la cheville et essaie de me faire plonger. Je tiens bon, pour rester près du bord.

Puis soudain, j'ai une idée. Je fais face à Ikki et je crie. « Je me rappelle. » Je plonge dans l'eau attrape la nageoire du dauphin le plus pressant avec moi et le laisse m'emmener où il le désire. Il file à une vitesse folle, c'est grisant. Je le lâche rapidement et je ressors la tête de l'eau. Je tourne sur moi même pour trouver Ikki et je lui fais un grand sourire et un signe de la main. Il est resté là où je l'avais laissé, il semble rassuré. C'était une bonne idée de faire croire que j'avais ce souvenir qui était revenu. Ikki est plus détendu, il s'assoit sur le bord du bassin et me regarde pendant que je joue avec les dauphins.

Je n'ai plus conscience du temps. J'ai l'impression de ne m'être jamais sentit aussi bien. La compagnie de ces dauphins me fait un bien fou. Au bout d'un moment, Ikki rassuré est sortit de l'eau et est allé se sécher.

Lorsque quelques temps après je le cherche du regard, je le trouve sur les gradins avec Ademeo qui semble être entrain de dessiner.

Je ne m'en préoccupe plus et je suis tellement occupé avec mes amis marins que je ne vois pas le temps passer. Je ne relève la tête vers les gradins que lorsque j'entends qu'on m'appelle et là je réalise que le soir est entrain de tomber.

Voir Ikki comme ça au coucher du soleil m'appeler et faire des gestes pour attirer mon attention me donne une sensation bizarre de déjà vu. Et soudain . . . comme un flash. Ikki à ce même endroit m'appelant. Cela semble être une scène que j'ai déjà vécue.

Je me rappelle. J'ai crié. « Encore 5 minutes. Viens plutôt me rejoindre. »

« Elle est trop froide pour moi. » m'avait il répondu. J'ai du rire et peut-être le traité de chochotte. Je ne sais plus.

Je reviens tout aussi brusquement à la réalité et au présent. Ikki semble un peu inquiet, il a du se rendre compte de mon petit moment d'absence. « Encore 5 minutes. »

Ikki fait une drôle de tête, jette un coup d'oeil en arrière. « Hyoga, personnellement je peux t'attendre toute la nuit. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, mais Ademeo est vraiment fatigué. Il n'en peut plus. »

Je comprends. « D'accord. » Je salue mes amis marins une dernière fois et je les quitte à regret. Ikki est descendu des gradins et m'attend avec un peignoir. A peine sortit de l'eau je réalise ma fatigue et que je suis mort de faim. Je n'ai même pas mangé à midi. Ikki me connaît vraiment bien. Il devait savoir que j'aurai refusé quoique ce soit qui m'aurait obligé à sortir.

Et le pire c'est qu'il faut encore que nous rentrions à pied à la maison. Je ne suis pas sûr que je vais y arriver. Pourtant Ikki a penser à tout, à l'entrée du bassin secondaire se tient une petite voiture qui doit servir au déplacement des personnes et matériel dans le parc. Ikki m'installe sur le siège passager, me met Ademeo sur les genoux et nous ramène à la maison.

D'ailleurs à la maison tout le monde nous attend pour dîner. Tout est prêt, je crois que c'est Camus et Shun qui ce sont occupés du repas. J'ai tellement faim que je mange sans à peine goûter les plats. On me félicite, cela fait plaisir de voir que j'ai de l'appétit. Après avoir passé des heures à nager eux aussi ils auraient faim, s'ils étaient à ma place.

Ademeo c'est endormit sur les genoux d'Ikki, et quand je l'aperçois se lever pour aller le coucher je l'accompagne. Il a une telle tendresse et une telle délicatesse quand il s'en occupe que cela me touche. Je le regarde le coucher, le border, l'embrasser sur le front comme il semble le faire toujours. Je suis resté sur le pas de la porte comme si j'étais de trop, l'étranger. Mais une fois Ademeo couché, bien qu'endormi depuis un moment, Ikki reste au dessus du lit à le regarder. Je m'approche silencieusement et regarde l'enfant dormir comme lui.

« Tu sais, tout ça . . . » Il murmure. Il ne veut pas troubler le sommeil d'Ademeo. « La maison, le parc, . . . adopter Ademeo, . . . je l'ai fait pour toi. » Je m'en doute un peu. Ikki est comme moi. Il se contente de choses simples et naturelles, mais par amour il est prêt et capable de faire n'importe quoi. Je pose ma main sur son épaule parce qu'en fait je ne sais pas quoi répondre. « Alors . . . si tu ne veux plus de moi, au moins s'il te plait. Garde les comme un cadeau. Sans toi je n'en veux pas, cela n'avait un sens qu'avec toi. Tu pourras être heureux ici, avec Ademeo. Tu pourras refaire ta vie. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je m'approche et je pose mon menton sur ma main posée sur son épaule. « Ils disent qu'on était très amoureux. Que cela a été un véritable coup de foudre entre nous. »

« Si tu as oublié, cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance. »

« Tu peux peut-être m'aider à me souvenir. »

« Comment ? » Là j'avoue je ne sais pas, ils ont déjà essayé plusieurs choses mais rien n'a fonctionné.

« Dans mon souvenir, tu étais quelqu'un de fier qui n'abandonnait jamais. On n'était pas si proche que ça, mais tu m'avais sauvé la vie quand même quelques fois. »

Ikki se tourne vers moi, je suis donc obligé de retirer ma tête et ma main. Une sorte de douleur se dessine sur son visage. « Pourquoi il a fallu que tu t'inventes une nouvelle vie ? Celle que tu menais avec moi ne te satisfait pas ? » Je ne peux pas répondre, j'en ai aucune idée.

Mais cette douleur dans ses yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, à cause de moi. « Le médecin ne l'a pas expliqué comme ça. » Comment avait il dit ça déjà ? « Lorsque j'ai reçu le coup sur la tête, des informations de ma mémoire ont été mélangées, certaines trop abîmées ont été effacé et mon cerveau, mon inconscient à de lui-même reconstitué quelque chose avec ce qu'il avait d'information. »

« Tu penses que tu t'aies crée cette nouvelle vie pour ne pas nous oublier ? »

« C'est plus plausible non ? » Je me garde bien de dire que je n'ai absolument aucun souvenir d'Ademeo et de certaines personnes, comme mon assistant par exemple. « Ikki je ne nie pas que j'ai oublié notre histoire mais je t'ai gardé en mémoire, je crois que cela prouve que tu étais quelqu'un d'important pour moi. » Mais Ikki semble tellement souffrir et être au bout du rouleau que je me demande si le quitter ne le délivrerait pas d'un poids. « Nous pouvons nous séparer si tu le souhaites, car il est vrai que je ne sais si un jour je pourrais redevenir ton . . . » Compagnon. C'est le mot que je voulais utiliser, être son ami, vivre avec lui, je sais que j'en serais capable, mais redevenir son amant . . . Je ne sais pas.

Mais je n'ai pas eut le temps de finir ma phrase. Ikki m'a attrapé par la taille, m'a collé contre lui et m'embrasse. Je ne trouve pas ça choquant, ni dégoûtant. J'ai même une sensation d'avoir déjà connu ça. Ses lèvres contre les miennes, c'est un contact que je connais. Pourtant cela ne fait revenir aucun souvenir à la surface, c'est juste une sensation. Il m'embrasse tendrement, un peu précipitamment. Je me laisse faire, car je ne me vois pas le repousser. Il s'enhardit un peu, me serre plus contre lui, fait glisser sa langue dans ma bouche. Je découvre, ou plutôt redécouvre le goût d'Ikki. Cela ne me déplait pas. Je croyais que je serais plus réticent à embrasser un homme, Ikki. Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment qu'embrasser Ikki n'a rien à voir avec embrasser un homme ? J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me lâchera jamais, qu'il n'arrêtera jamais le baiser. Pourtant je ne bouge pas encore, j'aime bien.

« Hum hum, excusez moi de vous déranger. » On c'est éloigné brusquement l'un de l'autre en sursautant. Shun est là, il a tout vu. Cela me gêne un peu. Je m'essuie la bouche avec le dos de la main comme si quelque chose pourrait y être visible. Je me sens mal à l'aise avec Shun depuis que je suis arrivé ici, je ne sais pas d'où vient cette impression. « On voulait savoir si vous alliez remonter. »

« On arrive. » répond Ikki.

Je n'ose même pas le regarder, pas parce qu'il m'a embrassé mais parce qu'il y a Shun. « Non, euh . . . Pardon mais je suis fatigué. Remonte, moi je vais aller me coucher. »

« D'accord. » s'empresse de faire Shun. Il s'avance et attrape le bras d'Ikki. « Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. » Ikki n'a pas vraiment eut le choix. Il est tiré par Shun et remonte le couloir, ainsi que l'escalier. Je reste encore un petit instant à regarder Ademeo puis je sors de la chambre et referme doucement, je vais dans notre chambre, celle d'en face. Du moins j'en prends la direction.

Quelque chose me chiffonne. J'ai eut l'impression que Shun était contrarié de nous avoir surpris nous embrasser. Pourquoi ? Si je suis son beau- frère depuis plusieurs années il doit y être habitué.

Je remonte le couloir et je sens comme une tension inconsciente. Je remonte sans faire de bruit l'escalier et arrivé à mi parcours j'entends. « Non, Ikki tu n'as pas fait ça. » C'est Camus qui vient de parler.

« On c'était mit d'accord. » rajoute Isaak.

« Je m'excuse. Je n'ai pas . . . réfléchi. » J'entends un soupir. Ikki se comporte comme un accusé. Il ne cherche même pas à se défendre.

« Tu dois le quitter. » fait froidement Shun, comme s'il n'avait aucun sentiment.

« Nous le ramenons en Sibérie. C'est décidé. » explique Camus. « Tu dois le quitter, c'est mieux pour tout le monde. »

« Je l'aime ! » murmure Ikki.

« Justement ! » répond Isaak d'une façon un peu sec. « C'est mieux pour lui. Tu imagines que dans sa tête il a quinze ans. Tu crois qu'à quinze on se sent capable de gérer une relation . . . homosexuelle en plus, avec un enfant . . . adopté. »

« Ne me l'arrachez pas. Je . . . vais m'installer chez Shun. Je lui cède tout, le parc, la maison, mais je vous . . . »

« Quoi ? Mais tu es devenu complètement fou. » crie presque Shun. Il c'est retenu au dernier moment de crier.

« C'était pour lui, c'est normal que je lui donne. »

« Il n'en aura pas besoin. Camus et moi nous nous en occuperons. »

« Il a été heureux ici pendant des années. S'il doit retrouver des souvenirs c'est ici. » essaye une dernière fois Ikki.

« Il a également des souvenirs heureux chez nous. »

Il y a un silence et j'entends la voix de Camus. Il a du arrêter Isaak. « Ikki n'a pas tout à fait tord. »

« Mais . . . »

« Le médecin nous a déconseillé de le perturber pour l'instant. Le ramener en Sibérie pourrait le perturber. » Il y a un nouveau silence, sans doute que tout le monde réfléchit à ce qu'à dit Camus. « Mais Ikki je crois quand même que ce serait mieux que tu le quittes, je suis désolé. »

« D'accord. » Ikki ne se défend même pas. « Je vais m'installer chez Shun dès demain. Vous pouvez vivre ici indéfiniment. »

Je redescends l'escalier, un peu sous le choc. Je vais à notre chambre et m'assois par terre contre la paroi en verre. Je regarde le monde silencieux évoluer devant mes yeux. Mes amis les dauphins me sachant rentrer, sont là. Ils font des cabrioles dans l'eau et viennent taper à la paroi avec leur bec pour attirer mon attention. Je pause ma main et ma tête contre la paroi. J'essaierai de retourner les voir demain.

Je me sens bizarre. J'ai toujours eut confiance des décisions de Camus. Une fois, une seule fois j'ai contesté et j'ai du le tuer pour ça. Comme à chaque fois que je repense à mon passé, celui que je suis censé m'être imaginé et que je suis seul. Je lève la main vers le haut et essaye d'y concentrer mon cosmos. Rien ne ce passe, je me le suis peut-être vraiment imaginé.

Quitter Ikki ? C'est bizarre, malgré que je ne me souvienne pas de nous, jamais cela ne m'a effleuré l'esprit. Et tout à l'heure, il semblait si désemparé. Je m'endors sans m'en rendre compte, en y réfléchissant.

On dit que la nuit porte conseille. Dans mon cas, c'est plutôt vrai. J'ai un peu mal au cou et au dos d'avoir dormit assis contre la paroi mais mon cerveau a fonctionné à plein régime. Je n'ai ni envie de quitter cet endroit, ni quitter Ikki. Pourquoi ? Je ne serais le dire mais je sais que c'est ce que je veux. Peut-être parce qu'il y a Ademeo mais ce n'est même pas sûr.

Je me lève, m'étire pour détendre un peu mes muscles. C'est décidé . . . Je sors de la chambre et monte en haut. Il y a des bruits normaux de petit déjeuner. J'entre dans la cuisine, tout le monde déjeune, sauf Ikki. Il a juste une tasse de café à la main et n'est pas assis avec les autres, il est adossé à la paillasse. Je sais pourquoi. Pendant des années il m'a attendu pour déjeuner, il ne peut pas se résoudre à déjeuner sans moi. Cela me conforte encore plus dans mon idée.

Tout le monde me dit bonjour avec un grand sourire mais je fais celui qui ne les entend pas. Cela m'arrange qu'ils soient tous là. Je m'approche d'Ikki, l'attrape par le tee-shirt et le fait se baisser un peu pour l'embrasser. Il ne réagit pas au début, trop étonné. D'ailleurs un silence quasi religieux c'est installé. Mais je n'en reste pas là. Je n'hésite pas à lui faire entrouvrir les lèvres et à approfondir notre baiser au maximum. Je fais durer le plaisir un peu puis je me détache. Pas de beaucoup, je veux rester contre lui et surtout je veux que les autres nous voient.

« Ton baiser d'hier . . . les sensations, je m'en souviens. Je t'aime toujours. Je veux rester avec toi. » Il reste là, à me regarder, il ne sait sans doute pas quoi répondre.

C'est Camus le premier qui réagit, il se lève. « Hyoga, je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée . . . pour toi. »

« Je ne veux ni quitter Ikki, ni abandonner Ademeo. »

« Hyoga, je ne peux pas admettre ça. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que . . . » Je sens l'hésitation, l'inquiétude. Camus ne veut pas le dire mais il s'y sent obligé.

Ikki m'attrape par les épaules et nous met face à face. « Ils ont raison Hyoga. »

« Non, je ne comprends pas. Hier tu disais que tu m'aimais. »

« Je t'aime . . . Je t'aime même peut-être trop. »

« Quoi ? »

« Hyoga, écoute . . . »

« Ne lui dis pas. » essaye de l'arrêter Isaak.

« Je dois lui dire. Hyoga, c'est peut-être moi qui t'aie fait du mal. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ce soir là, nous nous étions disputé violemment. Je suis parti en claquant la porte, furieux. Tu étais sur le point de me quitter et cela me rendait malade. Je me rappelle avoir été dans un hôtel, prendre une chambre mais après je . . . je suis allé boire. Je me suis saoulé toute la soirée. Je ne me rappelle de rien. »

« Cela ne prouve rien. »

« Je ne voulais pas que tu me quittes et peut-être que . . . sous l'effet de l'alcool j'ai été capable de tout pour te garder avec moi. »

« Non, non, je refuse d'y croire. »

« C'est . . . »

« Non, je sais que ce n'est pas toi. »

« Comment peux tu en être aussi sûr ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas un sentiment de crainte ou d'inquiétude que j'ai quand je suis avec toi. Je me sens bien, en sécurité. Avec toi je me sens capable d'assumer Ademeo et mes 28 ans. Je sens que je peux t'aimer et que tu m'aimes en retour. »

« Mais . . . »

« Je ne te quitterais pas. Tu peux inventer n'importe quoi je ne changerai pas d'avis. » Il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Je m'approche à nouveau et je l'embrasse avec autant de fougue que la première fois. Lorsque je me détache j'attrape son tee-shirt et je le menace presque. « Tu vas me dire exactement ce que tu sais sur mon agression et je veux que tu me dises pourquoi on ce disputait. »

« D'accord, je . . . »

Je le lâche. « Pas tout de suite. Je dois m'occuper d'Ademeo et j'aimerai aller en ville. »

« En ville ? Pour quoi faire ? » s'exclame mes deux frères.

« Je ne suis ni prisonnier, ni alité et je suppose que je sais conduire. J'ai le droit de faire ce qui me plait. » Je suis blessant, je m'excuserais plus tard mais je n'ai pas aimé qu'ils prennent des décisions sur ma vie, si importantes en plus. Et puis pour ce qui est de nos disputes et de mon agression je veux pouvoir en parler seul avec Ikki. C'est personnel et j'ai envie que cela le reste. Si à l'époque je n'avais pas parlé de mes disputes à Camus c'est qu'il y avait une raison.

J'ai l'intention que rapidement tout redevienne normal. Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser abattre. Je vais tout faire pour retrouver la mémoire, pour comprendre mon agression et pour savoir pourquoi mon cerveau a imaginé un passé si dingue.

En attendant je réveille Ademeo. Aujourd'hui il a école. Je vais reprendre dès maintenant mon rôle de père. Je le fais déjeuner, le prépare. Tout le monde est très inquiet que je prenne la voiture. Je fais quelques tours du pâté de maison pour prouver que ça je ne l'ai pas perdu. Ikki me redemande quand même plusieurs fois si je ne préfère pas qu'il nous accompagne. Je refuse, ce que je veux aller faire il n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Il me donne un mini téléphone qui d'après lui fonctionne pratiquement n'importe où, si j'ai un problème je n'ai qu'à l'appeler. Il m'explique en gros comment il fonctionne. C'est le mien d'après lui, je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà possédé un tel truc, mais si cela rassure Ikki que j'ai ça, je le prends.

Ademeo n'a pas très envie de me quitter, mais je lui promets que je serais là pour sa sortie d'école. Je me mets même à lui faire des promesses, le genre de promesse qu'on ne peut pas tenir. Je lui promets que nous ne serons plus jamais séparés tous les trois. Il accepte enfin d'aller à l'école après qu'il m'ait fait jurer trois fois que je ne serais pas en retard.

Je peux enfin essayer de trouver l'endroit qui dans ma mémoire est le plus marquant du Japon. Cette immense baraque que nous avions tous détesté à l'époque. Cet endroit d'humiliation où notre propre père nous avait traité comme de simples orphelins sans avenir. Il nous avait traité pire que des chiens. Ikki et Seiya, ceux que j'ai connu dans mon adolescence auraient été d'accord avec moi. Après nous avoir humilié il nous avait envoyé pour certains à une mort quasi certaine. Moi je faisais parti des chanceux.

Cet endroit au moins devrait toujours exister et il devrait y avoir des traces, des registres. Je ne sais pas si je veux faire ça pour me convaincre que je ne suis pas entièrement fou, ou simplement pour essayer de remonter mes souvenirs. Il fallait bien commencer par quelque part et j'avais décidé de commencer par là.

La baraque est toujours là. Elle me semble plus petite que dans mes souvenirs d'enfant et d'adolescent. Je me rappelle avoir été incapable de dormir la première nuit de mon retour après avoir obtenu mon armure. Comment pouvait on dormir dans un endroit où l'on avait autant souffert ?

Je sors de la voiture et reste un moment à la contempler pour me persuader qu'elle existe vraiment. Si ce chapitre de ma vie je l'ai inventé, comment est ce possible que cet endroit existe vraiment ?

« Monsieur Kido ? » Je tourne la tête vers la voix. « Monsieur Kido, oh ce n'est pas croyable. Les enfants vont être fous de joie. »

« Seiya ! »

« Vous vous rappelez de mon prénom. C'est un tel honneur. » Il s'approche et j'ai presque peur qu'il ne soit qu'une vision. « Comment allez vous ? A la télé ils disaient que c'était assez grave ce que vous aviez. »

« A la télé ? »

« Ma femme est allée prier tous les jours pour vous jusqu'à votre réveil. »

« C'est . . . très gentil de sa part. Vous la remercierez. » On se vouvoie maintenant. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je vouvoierai Seiya je ne l'aurais pas cru.

« Bien sûr mais vous le ferez vous même. Vous êtes rétabli alors ? »

« J'ai . . . encore du mal à rassembler mes souvenirs. »

« Ah oui mais c'est normal. Vous êtes encore convalescent non ? »

« Oui. »

« Venez ! Entrez ! Dommage que la plupart des enfants sont à l'école. »

« Vous . . . Excusez moi, vous voyez, je me souviens de la maison, de votre visage mais . . . »

« Ah oui bien sûr. Je suis Seiya vous ne vous êtes pas trompé de prénom, ma femme Miho et moi nous avons pus faire survivre notre orphelinat grâce à vous. Et puis vous passiez de temps en temps pour faire plaisir aux enfants. Et tous les ans vous nous offriez des places pour que les enfants puissent passer la journée dans votre parc et surtout voir votre spectacle. »

« Ah ! Oui d'accord. » Je souris d'une façon un peu espiègle. Nous sommes entrez dans la cour mais il n'y a pas encore l'ombre d'un enfant. « C'est rassurant de découvrir qu'on est pas un salaud. »

« Vous, un salaud ? Avec tout ce que vous avez fait pour les enfants. Monsieur Kido vous êtes loin d'être un salaud, vous êtes un samaritain. »

« Le soucis c'est que je ne m'en souviens pas. »

« Hum ! Dites moi, vous croyez à l'hypnose ? »

« L'hypnose ? Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi. »

« Attendez une minute, je reviens. » Il est partit en courant et soudain un flot d'enfant cours vers moi. Je me retrouve entouré à une vitesse hallucinante. Ils semblent tous me connaître et tous si content de me voir. J'ai un temps avant de réagir puis je me baisse et je prends le plus petit des enfants dans mes bras. Il se met à me harceler de questions. Il veut savoir si je me suis déjà fait manger par un requin. Si j'ai déjà nager avec une grosse baleine. Si . . . Il pose plus vite les questions que je ne peux y répondre. Sans parler des autres enfants qui veulent aussi me parler.

« Voyons, voyons les enfants. Laissez Monsieur Kido respirer un peu. » Miho ! Je suis soulagé qu'elle vienne me sauver la vie. « Bonjour ! »

« Bonjour ! »

« Nous sommes tous heureux de vous savoir guérit. »

« Merci et d'après ce que m'a dit votre mari vous y êtes peut-être pour quelque chose. »

« Le malheur peut toucher n'importe qui mais c'est encore plus cruel pour des gens comme vous qui aidez les autres. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire que c'est plus elle qui aide et se consacre aux autres. Seiya revient en courant. « J'ai trouvé ! Tenez ! » Il me met un bout de papier dans la main. « Essayez au moins une fois. Vous vous ferez votre propre opinion. »

« Qu'est ce que . . . » J'ai ouvert la main pour regarder mais il me la maintient fermer.

« Vous savez parfois les médecins sont limités. Je faisais des cauchemars, d'horribles cauchemars. Il m'a aidé. » Je sens qu'il est sincère. Je mets donc le papier sans le regarder dans ma poche.

« D'accord. Merci. »

« C'est nous qui vous remercions. »

Je décide de passer tout le reste de la matinée avec eux. Cela fera plaisir aux enfants. J'essaie de répondre à leurs questions. Je ne crois pas que j'ai déjà été mangé par un requin, j'aurai des marques. Nager avec des baleines, j'ai du le faire. Je travail bien avec un orque dans mes spectacles apparemment. Camus m'en avait montré un qu'il avait enregistré avec un caméscope. J'ai été impressionné par ce que je faisais avec ces animaux. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'arrivais à faire tout ça.

Je reste avec les enfants jusqu'à ce que ma poche se mette à vibrer et qu'une musique s'en échappe. J'ai un tel sursaut que les enfants se mettent à rire. C'est le mini téléphone que m'a donné Ikki. Faudra que je pense à le mettre ailleurs que dans ma poche la sensation est désagréable quand cela sonne. J'ai oublié alors c'est Seiya qui décroche et me donne le combiné. Ikki s'inquiète, il espérait que je rentre pour midi. Je lui dis où je suis. Il semble étonné mais ne fait aucune réflexion. On parle un peu et je décide de rentrer que cet après-midi après avoir été chercher Ademeo. Je me sens bien avec les enfants et discuter avec Seiya me fait du bien. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point malgré ses pitreries il pouvait être à l'écoute des autres. Je crois que je venais ici autant pour les enfants que pour moi. Je devais venir me ressourcer.

Je ne pars finalement que lorsque je ne peux plus faire autrement. J'ai promis à Ademeo d'être là à sa sortie d'école, et à l'heure. Je promets aux enfants d'envoyer des billets pour le parc dès que je recommencerai les spectacles. Je reprends la route, vais chercher Ademeo et finalement nous rentrons à la maison sans encombre.

La maison semble vide quand nous arrivons. J'ai un sentiment d'oppression et de danger. J'essaie de passer outre et je rejoins Ademeo qui a couru dans sa chambre.

« Vous êtes enfin rentrés. » Ikki se trouve là en face de moi. Ma sensation de danger part immédiatement. Je lui souris.

« On t'a manqué à ce point là ? » Ikki tend légèrement le bras et ouvre la main. Dedans il y a le même genre de téléphone que le mien.

« J'ai été incapable de le lâcher de la journée. »

Je trouve cela touchant. « Je t'appellerais toutes les heures la prochaine fois si tu veux. » Je me tourne vers l'enfant. « Ademeo, tu veux bien me faire sagement un dessin ? Il faut que je discute avec Papa. »

« Oui, oui. » Je ferme doucement la porte de sa chambre et me dirige vers là où Ikki est. Je réalise que c'est son bureau et qu'il ne l'a apparemment pas mit ici par hasard. Il est entre les deux chambres, la notre et celle de l'enfant. Ikki devait sans doute vouloir pouvoir être à nos côtés même lorsqu'il travaillait tard.

Je rentre et Ikki referme la porte derrière moi. « C'est ici que Shun t'a retrouvé. » C'est donc dans cette pièce que c'est passé l'agression. « Le bureau était sans dessus dessous alors la police a pensé à un cambriolage. »

« Shun n'a rien vu ? »

« Non, il a entendu des cris et des bruits de lutte. Il rentrait d'une soirée avec des amis. Il a pensé qu'on se disputait. Il voulait juste essayer de venir nous calmer. Mais quand il est rentré dans la maison, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Il a eut de suite le réflexe d'aller voir si Ademeo allait bien. Cela t'a sauvé la vie. » Ikki me montre un endroit par terre à côté du bureau. « La lumière du bureau était allumée et il t'a vu étendu là. Il a de suite appelé les secours. »

« On a une idée de ce qui c'est passé ? »

« La maison n'est jamais fermée, et même quand il fait bon tu laisses la baie vitrée ouverte. Le voleur pouvait rentrer par où il voulait. . . .Quelque soit par où il passait il devait connaître un peu la maison car apparemment il n'a visité que le bureau. Le seul endroit où il pourrait y avoir de l'argent et des choses un peu précieuses. »

« On a un coffre ? »

« Oui, mais il n'y a que toi, moi et Shun qui sachons où il est. Il n'est pas dans le bureau. »

« D'accord. On se disputait souvent ces derniers temps non ? Shun et Camus en ont parlé. »

Ikki pousse un soupir. « C'est pour ça que je suis l'autre option. Malgré que personne ait vu ma voiture je peux très bien être revenu. Avoir voulu t'empêcher de partir et . . . »

« Non, cette hypothèse est ridicule. » Je n'y crois pas un seul instant et je n'en démordrais pas. « Je devais partir ? »

« Tu avais réservé des billets pour aller en Sibérie, mais . . . tu n'avais pas fait les valises. »

« Je voulais prendre Ademeo avec moi. »

« Oui, mais il n'a pas de passeport je ne sais pas si tu aurais pus l'emmener. Tu avais l'intention d'essayer apparemment. »

« Pourquoi nous n'arrêtions pas de nous disputer ? »

« Nous étions sur les nerfs pour différentes raisons et . . . le moindre truc où nous étions un peu en désaccord finissait en dispute. » Ikki s'assoit ou plutôt s'affale sur un canapé qui fait face à la paroi de verre et se passe une main dans les cheveux. « Dire que ce soir là notre dispute était ridicule. »

Je m'approche et m'assois à ses côtés. « C'était à propos de quoi ? »

« D'un animal. Hum, c'était ridicule. Je devais acquérir pour le parc une espèce rare, plus exactement en voie de disparition. Tu étais contre le fait qu'on ramène cet animal ici. Tu voulais qu'on le remette en liberté. Mais il avait vraiment peu de chance d'arriver à ce réaclimater à sa vie sauvage. Tu disais qu'il fallait tenter le coup. Je pensais que c'était plus sûr de le ramener ici. On l'aurait mit en semi liberté et aidé à retrouver un état sauvage. Tu étais contre, tu disais que si on l'achetait cela voulait dire qu'on acceptait que cette espèce soit braconnée et mit dans des Zoos. On c'est disputé violemment une grande partie de la soirée. » Ikki poussa un soupir de lassitude avec un air perdu que je ne lui avais jamais connu. « J'ai fini par quitter la maison furieux. Te traitant de tête de mule. Prêt à sacrifier un animal pour un idéal d'écolo que je ne comprendrais jamais. » Je ressens toute la peine d'Ikki. « Je n'aurai jamais du vous laisser seuls. »

Je me tourne vers lui en posant ma jambe pliée sur le canapé et je passe deux doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille. « J'ai rencontré un vieux sage une fois. Il y a longtemps. Il disait que dans une bataille il n'y avait pas un gagnant et un perdant. Il n'y avait que deux victimes qui avaient été incapables de se comprendre. » Il relève la tête semble étonné de ce que j'ai dit et apparemment pas en état d'avoir comprit tout le sens. « Je suis sûr que nous souffrions tous les deux de ce qui se passait. Camus m'a dit que malgré nos disputes je refusais de te quitter. » Je souris un peu. J'ai envie de lui redonner de l'espoir. « Je n'avais pas fait mes valises. C'était peut-être juste une menace pour essayer d'arranger les choses entre nous. »

Il se penche, j'ai l'impression qu'il se pelotonne contre lui-même mais finalement il pose sa tête sur ma jambe pliée. Je me mets doucement à caresser ses cheveux. « Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans la vie. Je crois que j'aurai été capable de tout pour t'empêcher de partir. »

« Je ne serais pas parti. » J'ai cette conviction en moi. Je ne peux la décrire ni l'expliquer, mais je sais que je ne serais pas parti comme ça sans lui laisser une ultime chance, et en lui arrachant Ademeo. Je devais buffler, essayer de le faire réagir. J'y réfléchi, ce qui fait que je ne réalise pas qu'il a mit son visage contre mon ventre et que ses mains ont agrippé ma taille. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il essaye de me faire glisser un peu que je reviens à la réalité. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Je ne sais même pas s'il est capable de m'entendre. Il a réussit à me faire glisser et je suis donc à moitié allongé, à moitié assis, le dos contre le bras du canapé. Il a légèrement soulevé mon tee-shirt et m'embrasse doucement le ventre. Il a bloqué ma jambe pliée avec son poids. Ma main est toujours dans ses cheveux mais je ne les caresse plus. Je réalise que si je ne fais rien, je vais me faire violer par mon propre petit ami. Mes doigts se crispent un peu alors qu'une de ses mains quitte ma hanche pour venir ouvrir mon pantalon.

« Ikki, je ne suis pas . . . Je ne peux pas . . . encore. » Je voulais essayer de trouver des mots qui ne le blesserait pas mais qui le ferait revenir à la réalité. Je ne crois pas que j'ai réussit.

Son visage remonte vers moi et il m'embrasse. J'essaie de lui montrer en refusant le baiser que je ne veux pas, que je ne peux pas faire ça. Il ne comprend pas le message. Sa main glisse dans mon caleçon commence à me toucher alors qu'il fait tout pour approfondir notre baiser.

Mes doigts se referment sur ses cheveux, j'essaie de le tirer un peu, mais je ne veux pas lui faire du mal. Je veux juste qu'il réagisse, qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il ait entrain de faire. Il stoppe soudainement notre baiser et redescend. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il prend mon sexe dans sa bouche. Je pousse un cri de surprise que je n'ai pas pu retenir et mes doigts se serrent plus dans ses cheveux. Pourquoi fait il ça ? Je ne peux pas être à lui, pas tout de suite. J'ai encore besoin de temps.

Isaak avait raison sur ce point. Sexuellement parlant j'ai de nouveau 15 ans. Je me sens si gêné par ce qu'il me fait. Nous sommes deux hommes en plus. Il n'a pas le droit de me faire ça. Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas prêt. Je crois que je murmure des petits non qui ne sont pas très convaincants.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » Cette voix douce et enfantine nous fait sursauter. Ikki se retourne brusquement et attrape Ademeo pour l'éloigner. J'ai du mal à reprendre mes esprits. Je me rebraille en tremblant.

« Ademeo tu nous as fait peur. » répond Ikki.

« J'ai fini mon dessin pour Papoune. » Je le vois tendre une feuille. Ikki la prends et sourit en regardant le petit chef d'oeuvre.

J'essaye de me reprendre. Heureusement que ce n'est qu'Ademeo qui nous a surpris, si cela avait été un de nos frères j'aurai été incapable de les regarder en face. « Il est très beau. »

« Je l'ai fait pour Papoune. »

« Oui . . . »

Je me lève. Je dois paraître bizarre. J'ai encore les sensations de plaisirs que Ikki m'a donné et j'en tremble encore. « Il faut que je le voie alors. » Je m'approche d'eux, prends le dessin des mains d'Ikki et le regarde. Je crois qu'Ademeo a essayé de me représenter dans l'eau avec mes amis les dauphins. « On dirait que tu aimes le monde de l'eau autant que moi. »

« Oui ! »

« Tu veux qu'on aille se baigner un peu dans la piscine ? »

« Oh oui, oui. » Ademeo devient surexcité. Ikki est obligé de le reposer à terre et il court dans sa chambre. Sans doute pour aller chercher son maillot de bain.

Ikki se tourne vers moi. « Pardon, j'ai . . . »

« N'en parlons plus. » Je murmure, j'ai moi-même du mal à réaliser ce que nous avons été sur le point de faire. « J'ai besoin que tu me laisses du temps . . . pour ça. »

« Oui, je n'aurai pas du. »

Je me glisse contre lui. Je ne veux pas le peiner alors avant de me détacher de lui je lui murmure. « Je suis à toi. Je resterai toujours à toi. J'ai juste besoin que tu me laisses du temps pour ça. » Je m'en vais en le frôlant et vais dans notre chambre pour chercher de quoi moi aussi aller me baigner.

Ademeo ne tarde pas à arriver, déjà en maillot de bain et ayant enfilé un peignoir. Je souris en réalisant qu'il sait déjà mettre ça tout seul. Nous nous baignons sans doute régulièrement et je lui ai apprit à ce débrouiller.

Nous remontons et j'ai l'air bien idiot car Ademeo sait mieux que moi se servir des boutons pour que la piscine s'ouvre. Heureusement que les boutons ne sont pas à sa hauteur et que nous sommes obligés de le soulever.

Nous rentrons dans la piscine et je constate que pour son âge il sait déjà bien nager. Il a encore quelques petits soucis de coordinations qui se régleront très vite. Je reste à proximité pour qu'il garde confiance. Ikki après quelques minutes est remonté et c'est assis sur le canapé pour nous regarder.

Dès l'instant où il c'est assis j'ai eut une sensation de déjà vu. Rien de perceptible. Je jette régulièrement des coups d'oeils vers lui comme si j'espérais que la sensation se précise et brusquement j'ai un nouveau flash.

Moi nageant dans cette même piscine, faisant des longueurs par plaisir. Ikki assit sur ce même fauteuil. Il fait noir et la seule lumière qu'il y ait c'est celle des aquariums et de la télé allumée. L'image de la télé éclaire le visage d'Ikki mais il ne la regarde même pas. C'est moi qu'il regarde et j'aime qu'il me regarde comme ça. Je sais ce que signifie ce regard. Je vais passer une nuit agitée, mais ce n'est pas grave, j'aime ça.

Je m'avance vers lui en nageant. J'ai envie de lui. J'ai envie qu'il vienne dans l'eau, qu'il vienne m'y faire l'amour.

« Hyoga, ça va ? » Je reviens brusquement à la réalité. Ikki me tient dans ses bras. Il semble inquiet.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? »

« Tu as eut comme une absence. Comme dans le bassin hier mais plus longue. » Je bouge un peu et je réalise que je suis encore dans l'eau et qu'encore une fois Ikki a sauté tout habillé. « Tu as arrêté de nager et coulé à pic. »

« Désolé de t'avoir fait peur. »

« Tu en as conscience quand tu as ces absences ? »

« Oui, un peu mais je n'ai pas le temps de réagir. C'est . . . comme des flashs. »

« Des flashs ? »

Je désigne le canapé où il était quelque minutes avant. « Je t'ai vu à ce même endroit mais à un autre moment. »

« En souvenir ? »

Je secoue la tête. « Oui, mais cela ne revient pas comme un souvenir normal. » Ikki passe une main sur mon front comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose. Peut-être vérifie t il simplement si je n'ai pas de fièvre.

« On devrait aller voir ton médecin pour ces absences. »

« D'accord. Nous irons demain. » Je vois son étonnement. Il ne doit pas être habitué à ce que je dise aussi vite oui pour aller voir un médecin. Je ne les aie jamais vraiment beaucoup aimés.

Je me sens soudain épuisé. Ikki doit le sentir car il me ramène vers le bord et m'aide à sortir de l'eau. Il nous installe Ademeo, qui était revenu de lui-même sur le bord, et moi sur le canapé, emmitouflé dans des peignoirs chauds. Il part quelques instants pour nous préparer du chocolat chaud. Et quand Camus et Isaak rentrent, ils nous trouvent tous les trois sur le canapé entrain de regarder la télé.

Nous dînons rapidement mais comme d'habitude Ademeo et moi nous ne traînons pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai besoin d'autant dormir ces derniers temps mais je ne résiste pas contre le sommeil.

Je ne sais pas quelle heure il peut bien être mais je sens un contact sur mon front. J'entrouvre les yeux et même si je ne le vois pas dans le noir je sais que c'est Ikki. Je lui attrape le bras et à moitié encore endormit je le tire pour qu'il s'allonge avec moi.

« J'ai appelé le médecin. » me murmure t il. « Après que tu sois allé te coucher. »

« Hum ! »

« Tes souvenirs devraient revenir pendant ton sommeil. Les flashs que tu as sont des informations inconscientes que ton cerveau n'a pas le temps d'assimiler. C'est la raison de tes absences. »

« Ce n'est pas grave alors. » Ma voix est pâteuse, dans quelques secondes je sais que je dormirai profondément à nouveau.

« Si ce n'est pas trop souvent cela ira. Il m'a dit de surveiller ta température. Tu pourrais avoir des montées de fièvres. »

« Dors avec moi alors. » Je pousse un soupir et me rendors sans même avoir conscience s'il reste ou s'il part.


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis là, dans cet endroit, entouré d'enfants. En fait je ne suis pas trop sûr de l'endroit où je suis. Dans un parc sans doute. Quelque part en tout cas où il existe un bassin assez grand pour des dauphins et un orque. Je me rappelle vaguement de cet endroit. J'y ai travaillé avant. Avant ? Le problème c'est avant quoi ? Avant que je me mette avec Ikki ?

Il est là assis sur les gradins. A l'époque je ne savais pas qui il était. Son visage ne me disait absolument rien. Je ne l'avais remarqué que pour une chose. Il détonait beaucoup par rapport aux touristes qui étaient ici. Habillé en costume, au premier rang en plus, ce moquant de mouiller ses habits qui semblaient avoir coûtés assez chers.

Il m'intrigue. Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut faire là. Cela se voit de suite qu'il n'est pas venu en touriste. Pourtant il a regardé le spectacle dans son intégralité et il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux. Moi je ne lui jette que des petits coups d'œils. Je suis trop occupé avec les enfants qui me posent pleins de questions sur les dauphins, mon spectacle et pleins d'autres choses. J'ai l'impression qu'il attend que j'aie fini avec eux pour m'aborder. Je le devance.

« Le spectacle vous a plu ? » Je lui demande en m'adressant à lui.

« Incroyablement magnifique. » Je lève un peu les sourcils, étonné par son enthousiasme alors qu'il n'en avait montré aucun de très marquant pendant le spectacle. « Quelle confiance vous avez en eux. »

« C'est l'inverse. »

« Pardon ? »

« C'est eux qui ont confiance en moi. C'est de cette façon que cela marche. »

« Pour une telle confiance . . . Vous dormez avec dites moi. »

Je rie un peu. « Presque. » Je montre un endroit sous l'eau de l'autre côté, du côté non public. On aperçoit une sorte de fenêtre hermétique. « Je suis également le vétérinaire ici. Mon cabinet est là. » J'évite de dire que s'y trouve également mon appartement.

« Vous êtes donc le plus souvent possible avec eux. »

« Il faut bien. » Je lui lance ma serviette que j'avais posée sur la rambarde. « Essuyez vous. Vous êtes trempés. »

« Merci. » Il l'a attrapé sans difficulté. Il la passe sur son visage et pendant une seconde je crois le voir sentir le tissu. Il l'a fait très discrètement mais je crois qu'il a essayé de sentir mon odeur. Puis la serviette passe dans ses cheveux.

« Cela valait la peine de se mouiller pour voir un tel spectacle. »

« Vraiment ? »

Il s'approche, s'appuie contre la rambarde. Je suis de l'autre côté. « On m'avait dit qu'ici je verrais le meilleur spectacle marin et j'avoue ne pas être déçu d'avoir fait le déplacement. » Je fronce les sourcils. Je commence à me douter de sa présence ici. Il n'est pas le premier à venir pour la même raison. Je réalise que je suis déçu. Il me semblait intéressant et sympathique mais si il est là pour ça, je ne vais pas rester longtemps à discuter avec lui.

« Et qui donc vous a conseillé de venir ici ? »

« Un ami. »

« Il aurait du également vous conseiller de vous habiller autrement. »

Il se regarde. Son beau costume n'a plus beaucoup de valeur à moitié trempé. « Je fais un peu tâche dans le décor. »

« Oui. »

« Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir un aussi beau corps à montrer. » Je rêve ! Il me fait du gringue là ? Il faut dire que c'est vrai que je suis peu vêtu. Je porte juste un short. « Vous accepteriez de dîner avec moi ? »

Ce coup là on ne me l'avait jamais fait. On avait déjà essayé pas mal de truc pour me convaincre de quitter ce petit parc animalier et signer pour un plus grand mais le coup de la drague je n'y avais jamais eut droit. Je deviens cinglant. « Non ! Vous perdez votre temps. Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir d'ici. »

Je n'attends pas de voir s'il a des protestations. Je saute dans le bassin et nage jusqu'à l'autre rive. De toute façon j'ai de quoi m'occuper. Avant mon spectacle on m'avait apporté un petit animal malade. Je dois m'en occuper. Je n'ai même pas jeté un regard en arrière et il sort complètement de ma tête les heures qui suivirent.

C'est en arrivant pour faire le deuxième et dernier spectacle de la journée que je l'aperçois assis sur les gradins, au premier rang comme la première fois. Cela me met de mauvaise humeur. Je n'aime pas qu'on me force la main, qu'on insiste. Mon spectacle est très moyen du à ma mauvaise humeur, surtout que les dauphins ont ressentis que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Pour une des rare fois, après le spectacle je n'ai pas envie d'aller parler avec le public. J'ai essayé d'oublier sa présence mais je n'y arrive pas. En plus je sais qu'il ne m'a pas lâché du regard. D'habitude ce genre de regard ne me déplait pas, même quand ils viennent d'un homme, je m'en amuse, mais là presque je ne le supporte pas. En tout cas je ne lui donne pas la joie de le regarder. Je l'ignore royalement, comme si je n'avais même pas vu qu'il était à nouveau présent.

Je m'approche des enfants qui attendent, la plupart du temps ce sont des enfants qui ont des questions à me poser, les adultes se contentent d'écouter. Je l'aperçois se lever du coin de l'œil et j'avais l'intention de le regarder étonné et en même temps mécontent mais . . . Je jette un coup d'œil et je n'ai pas d'autres réactions que d'éclater de rire.

Il n'est pas banal cet homme. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Au lieu d'être habillé en costume comme tout à l'heure, il est habillé de la tête aux pieds aux couleurs du parc. Il a du aller dans les boutiques à l'entrée et acheter les vêtements disponibles. Il est vraiment ridicule avec cette casquette et ces tongues à l'effigie du parc. Le tee-shirt et le short passent encore, mais il a été sans doute obligé d'acheter le sac à dos pour mettre son costume et ses chaussures et voir un homme comme lui avec un sac à dos nounours ne peut que vous faire rire. Il a également posé sur ses épaules la serviette que je lui avais abandonnée.

Me voir rire le fait sourire et il retente sa chance. « J'aime votre rire. Vous accepterez un dîner maintenant ? »

Rien que pour l'effort qu'il a fait je crois que je vais dire oui. « Pourquoi pas, mais pas ce soir j'ai un pensionnaire malade. Je vais devoir le veiller. »

« Je peux peut-être apporter le dîner et nous mangerions ici. » Il voit la pancarte d'interdiction de manger. « Ou un peu plus loin. » Il semble y tenir à ce dîner.

Je me penche vers l'escalier qui mène vers le bas pour que le public puisse voir les dauphins évoluer sous l'eau et j'appelle un ami. Je lui demande de trouver un passe pour lui. Je l'attendrais à mon cabinet en m'occupant de mon petit malade.

Je me retourne dans le lit. Je sais que je ne suis plus entrain de rêver. C'est donc ça mon premier véritable souvenir avec Ikki. Je ne l'avais pas connu avant cet instant. Apparemment il a décidé de rester dormir avec moi. Il est là, il dormait sans doute profondément mais quand il m'a sentit bouger il c'est réveiller de suite. Son premier réflexe, passer sa main sur mon front pour vérifier que je n'ai pas de fièvre.

« Tu as gardé ton déguisement de touriste ? »

« Mon déguisement ? » Il fronce un peu les sourcils puis réalise. « Tu t'en rappelles ? »

« J'ai rêvé de notre rencontre cette nuit. »

« Je suis content que la mémoire te revienne. »

« C'est petit à petit. »

« Tu as tout ton temps. »

« On a dîner ensemble ce soir là ? »

« Oui, j'avais ramené des plats japonais à emporter. »

« De quoi on avait parlé ? »

« J'avais essayé de te faire parler de toi mais tu n'avais pas envie. La plus grande partie de la soirée tu m'as parlé des animaux qui vivaient dans le parc. »

« Tu as du t'ennuyer. »

« Je me suis jamais ennuyé avec toi. Cela a été la meilleure soirée que j'avais eut à l'époque. Mais nous en avons eut d'autres encore mieux plus tard. »

« Tu crois que c'était un coup de foudre ? »

« Je ne croyais pas aux coups de foudre, jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Tu sais j'avais une petit amie à l'époque mais pas un instant cela m'a fait hésiter. Je savais qu'avec toi . . . ce serait toujours exceptionnel. »

« J'avais quelqu'un moi aussi à cette époque ? »

« Je crois oui, mais il n'y avait rien de sérieux. » Je m'assis doucement sur le lit et me mets à regarder les poissons évoluer à travers la paroi. Ikki fait glisser ses doigts le long de ma colonne vertébrale en une caresse agréable. C'est bizarre de ne pas se rappeler mais de savoir que cette sensation on l'a déjà ressentit, qu'on a déjà aimé qu'il vous touche de cette façon. « Quelque chose te tracasse ? »

« Tu n'as jamais ressentit cette sensation avec quelqu'un d'autre ? » Je ne le regarde pas. Je continue de fixer l'aquarium géant.

« Cette sensation ? Tu parles du coup de foudre ? »

« Ce n'était peut-être pas un coup de foudre. Tu t'es sentit bien en ma présence, tu t'es senti toi-même c'est ça ? Comme si tu retrouvais quelque chose que tu croyais avoir perdu. Cette sensation, tu ne l'as pas ressenti . . . avec Seiya par exemple. »

« Seiya ? L'homme à tout l'affaire de l'orphelinat ? » Il c'est redressé et sa main a arrêté de caresser mon dos. « Pourquoi j'aurai eut cette sensation avec cet homme ? Tu crois que j'avais une liaison ? »

Je me retourne étonner, non cela ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit. « Non, bien sûr que non. » Mais c'est vrai que ma question était ambiguë.

« Tu avais une liaison avec lui ? » Je sursaute tellement cette question me surprend.

« Mais non pas du tout. » Quoique je ne peux jurer de rien vu que je ne me rappelle pas. Il ne m'a pas semblé que nous soyons très proche. On se vouvoyait même. Quoiqu'il pouvait faire semblant vu que sa femme était à proximité.

« Tu allais souvent dans cet orphelinat avant ton accident et j'ai été surpris que ce soit un des premiers lieu où tu es retourné. » C'est vrai que j'y avais été attiré comme un aimant.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Ce lieu était dans mon esprit et je voulais le voir, pour m'assurer que je ne l'avais pas inventé. »

« Je comprends. » Je sens que maintenant un léger doute c'est installé dans son esprit.

Je me glisse dans ses bras. « Je n'ai rien ressentit pour ce Seiya. C'est le lieu qui m'attirait. »

« J'espère. » Je lui embrasse le menton. Je ne sais pas si nous étions du genre câlins avant, mais c'est quelque chose qui me plairait maintenant. Un peu de tendresse, qu'il me garde dans ses bras. Il ne me repousse pas mais semble préoccupé. Je n'aurai pas du lui poser ces questions et ainsi par accident lui mettre cette histoire de liaison en tête.

Je vais essayer de lui faire oublier cette histoire. Je vais lui prouver que je suis aussi amoureux qu'avant. Il se passe plusieurs jours pendant lesquels nous vivons tranquille et heureux. Camus a trouvé de quoi faire des remplacements d'enseignement près d'ici. Isaak continue de s'occuper dans le parc. Ikki a reprit son rythme fou pour gérer le parc et on le voit peu la journée. Moi . . . je m'occupe d'Ademeo et je vais m'entraîner le plus possible avec mes amis marins. Finalement je suis bien dans cette vie et je pourrais vivre de cette façon pour toujours. Même retrouver ma mémoire me semble moins important. Je n'y pense presque plus. J'ai eut quelques flashs mais rien de très marquant et je n'ai pas eut de nouveaux souvenirs en dormant.

C'est en amenant Ademeo ce matin à l'école que j'ai retrouvé le papier plié que m'avait donné Seiya. Je cherchais un mouchoir car Ademeo avait le nez qui coulait et il a atterrit dans mes mains. J'ouvre le papier au début ne sachant plus comment il avait atterrit là. Il y a marqué Docteur hypnotiseur, un charlatan sans doute mais je me rappelle ce que m'avait conseillé Seiya. Essayer au moins une fois. Je devais faire ma propre opinion. Si cet homme arrivait à m'aider à faire revenir quelques souvenirs je me moque qu'il soit un charlatan.

Je laisse Ademeo, lui promettant comme tous les matins que je serais là à sa sortie et à l'heure. En montant dans la voiture, j'hésite un instant. Est-ce que je rentre à la maison et j'irai plus tard voir cet homme où j'y vais directement ? Je suis en ville autant en profiter. Je repère l'adresse et prend la route. Je dois demander plusieurs fois mon chemin mais je fini par y arriver.

J'entre dans l'immeuble et arrive dans le cabinet. C'est en entrant dans la salle d'attente que je réalise que j'aurai peut-être du prendre un rendez-vous. Déjà deux personnes attendent, je m'assois et me convainc que de toute façon je n'ai rien de plus important à faire aujourd'hui.

En réalité je n'attends pas si longtemps que ça. Au bout de 5 minutes le charlatan . . . le docteur arrive dans la salle d'attente. C'est un choc pour moi de découvrir les traits de Shaka. Shaka le Gold de la vierge, ici en marabout, ce n'est vraiment pas banal. Lui aussi me reconnaît et semble étonné de me voir.

Il s'excuse auprès de ses deux autres clients et me fait signe de le suivre. Je reprend mon calme et le suis. Je m'assois sur le fauteuil en face de son bureau et attend qu'il s'installe.

« Monsieur Kido, avez-vous un problème ? »

« Nous nous connaissons ? » Il se redresse sur son siège et je préfère abréger les questions. « J'ai eut un accident . . . »

« Je suis au courant. »

« Ce que vous ne savez sans doute pas c'est que j'ai perdu une grande partie de ma mémoire. »

« Grande comment ? »

« 13 ans de ma vie. »

« Cela a de quoi être préoccupant. » Ce n'est pas peu de le dire.

« Je vous consultais déjà avant mon accident ? »

« Non, pas exactement. C'est votre compagnon qui avait des séances régulières avec moi. Vous avez du lui forcer un peu la main au départ mais comme nos séances lui faisait du bien, il avait fini par venir de son plein gré. »

« C'est pour cette raison que nous nous connaissions ? »

« Tout à fait. »

« Pour qu'elles raisons Ikki vous consultait ? »

« Ne croyez vous pas que vous devriez en parler avec votre compagnon plutôt ? »

« Ikki n'est pas très disposer à parler. Il veut me préserver comme on dit, mais vous pouvez comprendre que 13 ans de ma vie j'aimerai les retrouver.

« Oui, c'est tout à fait normal. »

« Etais je au courant des raisons qui faisait que Ikki vous consultait ? »

« Bien sûr. Il vous arrivait même d'assister aux séances. »

« Alors il n'y aura aucunes conséquences si vous m'en parlez. » Je sens qu'il hésite mais finalement il commence à m'expliquer et à tout me raconter.

J'écoute silencieusement, religieusement. Je commence à comprendre finalement une partie de ce qui se passe et de se qui c'est passé. Je remercie Shaka et m'empresse de partir. Discuter avec Ikki est le plus important. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs et quand j'arrive à la maison la tension a encore montée.

Encore une fois une sensation de danger me prend lorsque j'arrive dans cette maison vide. Ikki m'avait dit ce matin lorsque je suis parti qu'il resterait à la maison. Je descends donc directement en bas, à son bureau.

Ikki en entendant mon pas sort. « Tu étais où ? Cela fait plus de trois heures que tu aurais du revenir de l'école d'Ademeo. »

« Il faut qu'on parle. » Je le pousse à l'intérieur du bureau et je claque la porte. Je ne me rappelle plus si Camus et Isaak sont là aujourd'hui, je préfère éviter qu'ils entendent.

« Qu'on parle ? » Je lui mets devant le nez le papier de Seiya avec le nom et l'adresse de Shaka. Il pâlit brusquement. « Où as-tu eut cette adresse ? »

Je le pousse encore vers le milieu de la pièce. « Et toi, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« Ce n'est . . . »

« Il m'a tout raconter. » Je le vois devenir encore plus blanc et je crois même qu'il tremble un peu. « Si on se disputait c'est parce que tu provoquais ces disputes. »

« Attend Hyoga. »

« Tu provoquais ces disputes et tu faisais tout pour t'éloigner de moi. Je ne le supportais pas alors je t'ai forcé à aller voir cet homme. »

« Tu ne comprends pas. »

« Détrompe toi, je comprends très bien. Tu faisais des cauchemars, des cauchemars où tu me tuais ou alors où tu me laissais mourir sans rien faire. Tu avais peur de me faire du mal que ces cauchemars deviennent réalités alors tu as tout fait pour que j'en ai marre et que je te quitte. »

« Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal . . . et j'ai eut raison, regarde ce qui t'es arrivé. Je ne t'ai pas fait partir assez tôt. »

« Non ! » Je suis sec, presque méchant. « Tu n'as rien à voir avec ce qui m'est arrivé. Et tu n'avais pas le droit de décider pour moi. J'avais décidé de vivre avec toi, quelque soit les difficultés. Je suis même allé à me marier avec toi et à adopter un enfant. Je ne t'aurai jamais quitté, même avec ces cauchemars qui te hantaient. Je voulais qu'on surmonte ça ensemble. »

Je sens Ikki au bout du rouleau. Il s'effondre sur le canapé du bureau. « Ces cauchemars ont l'air tellement vrais. »

Je m'assois à côté de lui et passe mon bras sur ses épaules. « Si je ne suis pas aussi fou que les médecins le prétendent, ils ont été vrais mais il y a très longtemps. »

« Hyoga, je suis incapable de vivre avec l'idée qu'un jour j'ai pu te faire du mal et encore moins qu'un jour je puisse t'en faire. »

« Cela n'arrivera pas, cela n'arrivera plus. » Je me glisse à califourchon sur ses jambes et je commence à l'embrasser doucement. « La seule chose qui peut me faire mal c'est que tu décides de me quitter. » J'embrasse son front, son nez, ses tempes, ses joues, son menton et ses lèvres. « Ne me demande pas comment mais je sais que ce n'est pas toi qui m'a agressé. »

Sa main glisse dans mon tee-shirt, je sais ce qu'il veut. J'embrasse ses yeux, revient à ses lèvres. Ses doigts glissent sur ma peau, ils cherchent quelque chose qui leur a appartenu mais qui leur a été refusé pendant longtemps.

Est-ce que je suis prêt à m'offrir à lui ? Ce serait cruel de ma part de lui refuser encore cette fois. Je l'aime, lui appartenir n'est qu'une étape, que j'ai déjà franchi dans mon ancienne vie. Je le laisse explorer, il retrouve vite ses marques. Nous nous embrassons de plus en plus fougueusement. Ses mains glissent de façons plus poussées.

Je me détache doucement et dans ses yeux j'aperçois son désir, son désir caché par de la résignation. Il ne veut pas me forcer. Il est prêt à attendre. Pourtant cette fois ci je ne le repousserais pas. Je me lève et commence à marcher à reculons sans le quitter des yeux. Tout en m'éloignant je déboutonne ma chemise et lorsque j'arrive à la porte, je la laisse glisser par terre. Ikki me regarde mais je crois qu'il ne réalise pas encore.

« Tu vas laisser passer ta chance ? »

Je m'adosse à la porte et commence à détacher le premier bouton de mon Jean. Il me regarde comme si j'étais une apparition. Je ne sais pas comment nous fonctionnions avant. Peut-être que je ne lui aie jamais fait ce genre de drague.

Je fais un peu la moue. « Ikki, si tu ne réagis je vais croire que tu ne veux pas de moi. »

Il se lève d'un bond. J'ai à peine le temps de réagir qu'il a fait les quelques mètres qui nous sépare et qu'il m'a soulevé. Il m'emmène dans notre chambre et malgré sa précipitation me dépose délicatement dans le lit. Je m'attends à ce qu'il s'allonge sur moi et qu'il m'embrasse, mais il reste debout au dessus de moi à me regarder. Pour lui faire plaisir je me mets à retirer doucement les derniers boutons de mon Jean.

Je ne sais pas quel est le déclencheur mais finalement il se met entre mes jambes, sa tête au niveau de mon nombril et se met à lécher et sucer mon ventre d'une façon si sensuelle que cela commence déjà à faire réagir mon corps. Je ferme les yeux. Je dois me concentrer sur ça, je dois me concentrer sur ce qu'il m'offre.

Il remonte au fur et à mesure tout doucement et lorsqu'il atteint mes lèvres je crois que je suis prêt à tout accepter de lui. « Raconte moi . . . Raconte moi notre première fois. »

Il ne se pose pas de questions et commence à raconter, sans pour autant arrêter d'embrasser les parties de mon corps qu'il préfère. « Il neigeait. Cela faisait plus de 6 mois qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Je t'ai trouvé sur les gradins . . . là où j'étais la première fois qu'on c'était rencontré. Tu semblais fatigué et triste. Je t'ai surpris en te demande si tu étais triste à cause de moi. » Je n'aurai jamais cru un jour penser ça, j'aime que sa bouche parcours mon corps. J'aime ses mains qui glissent sur ma peau. « Tu m'as souris . . . et tu m'as fais signe d'approcher. » Je ne m'en souviens pas mais j'imagine très bien la scène. « Je me suis assis dans la neige à côté de toi. » Ikki je t'aime, en tout cas mon corps te réclame de toute sa force et mon esprit refuse de te quitter. « Je t'ai prit dans mes bras et tu as murmuré. »

« Fais moi l'amour. » Il se redresse me regarde avec un sourire si doux, si bienveillant. Qui aurait cru que le phénix que j'avais imaginé aurait pu être ainsi.

« Oui, c'est exactement ce que tu as dit. »

Je redresse la tête pour l'embrasser. Je n'ai plus de gêne, plus d'hésitation. Je veux être à lui. Il l'a comprit. Il sait maintenant qu'il n'a plus à refreiner ses pulsions. Depuis quand nous nous comprenons si bien ? Depuis notre première rencontre ? Ses mains descendent vers mon bas ventre, l'une me donne du plaisir, l'autre me prépare. Je n'ai même pas peur. Je sais qu'il sera plus que doux avec moi.

« Je n'ai même pas pu attendre que nous soyons rentrés. Je t'ai fais l'amour à l'endroit même ou nous nous étions rencontrés, sous la neige. » Cela a du être un moment incroyable. « Et après . . . » Il me lance un sourire espiègle que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il semble amusé. « C'est toi qui étais les fesses à l'air et c'est moi qui suis tombé malade. » Je rie. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. Cela casse un peu cette grande histoire romantique mais cela ne la rend que plus belle et plus réelle. Tombé malade, j'ai du sans doute le veiller jusqu'à ce qu'il se rétablisse. « J'aime ton rire. »

Je me souviens qu'il m'a déjà dit ce genre de chose. Je me rappelle même que c'est quelque chose qu'il dit souvent. Il dit aimer une chose chez moi ou une partie de moi. Je réalise que je sais ce que cela signifie. C'est sa façon de dire qu'il m'aime. Dire je t'aime, il trouve cela idiot. Il préfère chaque chose en moi. Dire qu'il aime le tout est pour lui en dessous de la vérité. Il aime chaque chose une à une, c'est encore plus grand. Je me souviens même qu'il lui arrive de dire qu'il aime des défauts chez moi.

Il me sent détendu et prêt. J'ai à peine le temps de réaliser qu'il glisse en moi. Je rejette la tête en arrière. Je pousse un gémissement mais je n'ai pas mal. Je l'ai déjà eut en moi, même si mon esprit ne s'en souvient pas encore, mon corps n'a pas oublié. Être à lui . . . . C'est si bon. Mon corps le sait, il en tremble d'excitation et de plaisir. Ikki s'inquiète un peu. Je le rassure en quémandant un baiser.

Il a glissé en moi d'une telle façon, sans à-coups, sans résistance. Mon corps voulait Ikki en lui et c'est adapté pour le recevoir. Il n'a pas encore commencé mais je me sens déjà comme sans force, complètement dépendant de sa volonté. Ses mains glissent sur mes hanches et mes cuisses comme s'il voulait me rassurer, mais je n'ai pas peur. Elles se referment un peu pour me maintenir. Il oblige mes hanches à faire un mouvement et j'ai la sensation que sa chair se retire de moi.

Je ne peux qu'haleter. « Ne t'en va pas !! » Non, je ne veux pas qu'il quitte mon corps maintenant.

« Chuutt !! » Il glisse à nouveau en moi. J'ai même l'impression qu'il vient plus profondément en moi. Je gémis. J'aime son corps en moi, je ne veux pas qu'il en parte. « Décontracte tes muscles, tous tes muscles. Laisse moi diriger. » Je ne réalise qu'à cet instant que je me suis contracté de tout mon corps, en espérant y garder Ikki.

Avec ses mains il m'oblige encore à faire ce mouvement de hanche. Je n'aime pas, j'ai l'impression que ce geste me fait rejeter Ikki. Mais brusquement je ne comprends plus ce qui ce passe. Je m'enfonce dans un plaisir que je ne comprends pas. Il me faut un certain temps pour m'y adapter. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de pousser des cris qui ont du se répercuter dans toute la maison. Il me faut encore un peu plus de temps pour comprendre. Il fait imprimer à mes hanches un mouvement contraire au sien. Lorsque mon corps essaye de le rejeter, il cherche à s'y enfoncer plus profondément. C'est délicieux. Je n'ai jamais connu un tel plaisir.

Je me laisse glisser dans sa volupté et inconsciemment mon corps se détend entièrement. C'est encore plus merveilleux. C'est doux, c'est chaud, c'est indescriptible. Ikki je voudrais que tu me fasses l'amour jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je ne veux pas que cela s'arrête.

Je pousse un ultime cri, sous un ultime plaisir. Je ne réalise même pas ma propre jouissance. Je ne la réalise que lorsque je sens la vie d'Ikki couler en moi. Ce que vient de m'offrir Ikki, c'est mille fois plus fort que le nirvana. Mais je ne veux pas que cela s'arrête. Oh non ce serait trop brusque. Je secoue un peu la tête, du moins j'essaye. Je ne suis pas sûr que cela n'ait pas ressemblé seulement à un mouvement incontrôlé. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille. Je veux qu'il continue.

A-t-il comprit ? Il ne se retire pas de moi. Il semble reprendre un peu son souffle mais cela ne dure pas bien longtemps. Je suis encore tellement sous le choc de mon plaisir que je ne réalise même pas ce qu'il fait. Il fait passer une de mes jambes de l'autre côté. Il ne c'est même pas retiré de moi. Je me retrouve sur le côté, il est dans mon dos. Je me laisse faire un peu comme une poupée désarticulée. Il me fait plier la jambe qui repose sur le lit et l'autre il me l'a fait rejeter au maximum en arrière sur sa hanche. Je sens son souffle sur ma nuque et près de mon oreille. Il recommence son mouvement, ses deux mains encore une fois font imprimer à mes hanches un mouvement. Je réalise que je laisse Ikki trop en faire. Il est obligé de me faire imprimer un mouvement que d'habitude je fais de moi-même. Comme je ne me rappelle plus, il est obligé.

J'essaye donc de faire le mouvement qu'il désire. Il se stoppe brusquement. « Non !!!! » souffle t il à mon oreille. Il me remontre le mouvement doucement, sans que lui bouge. « Comme ça. » Je crois que j'ai comprit. Je fais le mouvement de moi-même. Il ne bouge pas encore. Il me laisse m'habituer, ce n'est pas aussi bon que lorsque Ikki m'accompagne. Je dois avoir un geste de frustration, peut-être même un grognement car soudain il se remet à glisser en moi. Je retrouve mes sensations comme tout à l'heure. C'est un peu plus . . . bestial que tout à l'heure mais c'est tout aussi bon, peut-être meilleur même.

Maintenant qu'Ikki à les mains libres, il les laissent vagabonder sur mon corps suivant son plaisir. Il ne m'oublie pas et vient caresser mon sexe qui n'attendait que ça pour que je sois complètement submergé par le plaisir.

« Han ! Je vais mourir. » Je ne m'en rends pas compte que j'ai parlé à voix haute.

Ikki vient me mordiller l'oreille et susurre d'une voix erratique. « c'est . . . . une de tes . . . . position . . . . préférée. »

Je secoue la tête. « Non ! »

« Quoi ? » Nous n'avons pas arrêté. Nous ne pouvons pas nous arrêter maintenant.

Ce ne peut pas être ma position préférée. Je ne peux pas l'imaginer, pour une simple et bonne raison. Dans cette position je ne peux pas voir le plaisir d'Ikki. Je sais que j'aime voir Ikki prendre son plaisir en moi. « Si . . . je ne . . . peux . . . . » Je n'arrive même pas à lui dire tellement le plaisir m'envahi.

« Me voir ? » Je n'ai même pas le temps de secouer la tête pour lui dire que c'est ça. Il m'attrape la jambe qu'il m'avait fait plier et me la remonte quasiment sur le torse. Il me la maintient comme ça fermement et au fur et à mesure de nos mouvements, cela me fait légèrement tourner vers lui et cambrer. Quand enfin je peux le voir. Il m'embrasse me coupant le peu d'air que j'arrivais à prendre. Je suis à bout de force mais il m'a donné ce que je voulais. Je peux voir le plaisir monter en lui. Je peux voir la jouissance arriver. Inconsciemment je me cambre encore un peu plus. Sa vie coule à nouveau en moi. C'est incroyable comme j'aime le recevoir tout entier comme ça. Sa main me presse un peu. Il veut m'empêcher de jouir ? Pourquoi ? J'ai un dixième de seconde de panique. Mais il relâche et je me répands dans sa main. Je réalise alors que j'ai été idiot. Il voulait juste prolonger la jouissance encore quelques secondes de plus.

Mon Ikki, tu es un compagnon si attentionné, et un amant magnifique. J'ai une chance incroyable de t'avoir. Je sens que je glisse dans une sorte de demi conscience qui arrive souvent après l'amour. Doucement il me met dans une position plus confortable. J'ai presque envie de pleurer quand il se retire de moi. Je me sentais si bien lorsqu'il était en moi.

Il se serre contre moi, arrive à attraper un bout de couette pour nous couvrir. Je m'endors en sentant son souffle se calmer contre mon dos.

Je me réveille parce qu'on me secoue doucement l'épaule. J'ouvre à moitié les yeux et y voit, Camus mon frère. Il me dit quelque chose mais je ne comprends pas. « Hum ? »

« Tu veux que j'aille chercher Ademeo ? »

« Non ! » Je marmonne. Je suis loin d'être bien réveillé. « On va y aller avec Ikki. »

Je vois Camus faire une sorte de petite grimace. « Ikki a du partir. Il y avait un problème au parc. » Je pousse un petit soupir. Je réalise que j'ai l'habitude de me réveiller seul, que ce soit le matin ou après l'amour ou à n'importe quel autre moment. Je n'aime pas ça, mais j'y suis habitué. « Je comprends. » murmure Camus. « Personne n'aime se réveiller sans l'amour de sa vie à ses côtés. » Mon frère me fait un sourire rassurant. « Tu dormais si bien. Il ne voulait pas te réveiller. » Je crois que j'aurai quand même préféré. Je ne dis rien. « On peut quand même aller chercher Ademeo ensemble. » me propose t il.

« Oui. » J'attrape la couette, essaye de me glisser hors du lit. Je ne sais pas si je suis très pudique avec mes frères mais en même temps je n'ai pas trop envie qu'il me voit nu. « On l'a fait. » Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai ressenti le besoin de lui dire.

« Ah oui ? » Il rie discrètement. « Toute la maison à entendu tu sais. »

« Ah ! » Cela ne me gêne presque pas.

« C'est normal. C'était comme une première fois. » Je rentre dans la salle de bain mais laisse la porte ouverte. Nous faisions comme ça à l'Isba. Je vais aller prendre une douche. J'ai mal dans tous les muscles cela va me délasser.

« Je croyais que . . . cela faisait plus mal que ça. »

« Cela ne t'a pas fait mal parce que ton corps est habitué à recevoir Ikki. » C'est logique, mais il est vrai aussi que j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir me décontracter et en fait c'était venu tout seul.

Je sors la tête par la porte ouverte. « Isaak et toi ? Vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie ? Fille ou garçon ? »

Camus devient brusquement pâle. Il se reprend vite mais j'ai eut le temps de le voir. « Euh moi non. Isaak je crois qu'il fricote avec une employée d'Ikki en ce moment. » Mon frère Isaak, il ne supporte pas l'inactivité, dans tous les domaines apparemment. Je n'insiste pas pour Camus. Je sens qu'il a du mal à paraître normal. Il semble brusquement si troublé, je ne veux pas rajouter une couche. Je demanderais à Isaak ce soir.

Je prends rapidement une douche. Nous allons chercher Ademeo qui est de plus en plus heureux le fait que je tienne mes promesses. Nous ne traînons pas et rentrons. Il veut immédiatement aller nager, je l'accompagne donc dans la piscine. Camus veut aller voir Isaak, il me demande s'il peut me laisser seul. Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien alors je dis que je n'ai pas besoin d'une surveillance 24 heures sur 24.

J'ai peut-être parlé un peu trop vite, car dès que je me retrouve seul dans cette maison, seul avec Ademeo, je me sens en danger. J'essaie de ne pas y penser. C'est ridicule. En même temps Camus nous avait toujours apprit à nous fier à nos instincts. Si j'ai une sensation de danger je devrais plutôt rechercher d'où elle vient.

Je fais sortir Ademeo de l'eau et j'en sors juste à temps. J'ai soudain la sensation d'un flash, et je ne suis plus conscient du présent. Je me retourne Ademeo n'est plus là. Je suis seul. Il fait nuit. Le vent s'engouffre par la baie vitrée grande ouverte. J'espère que dans la réalité je ne me suis pas effondré par terre, sinon Ademeo va avoir très peur.

Ma sensation de danger me semble encore plus présente. « Ikki ? » Mes flashs avaient toujours été concernant Ikki, cela me rassurerait de le voir. Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je dois faire un saut de deux mètres de haut.

« Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

Je pose la main sur mon cœur. « Shun !! Tu m'as fait peur. »

« Tu as surtout peur que Ikki découvre ce qu'on est entrain de faire. » Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que j'ai une aventure avec Shun ? « Bon tu t'es décidé ? »

« Non pas encore. » J'ai répondu mais je ne suis pas capable de diriger mes actes et mes paroles ici. Ce n'est qu'un souvenir.

« Tu vas encore hésiter longtemps ? »

« Aucune ne me plait vraiment. »

« Je n'ai que ces femmes à te proposer. » Femmes ? Pourquoi est ce que nous parlons de femmes ?

« Tu es sûr qu'on aura aucun problème avec elles ? »

« Vu le prix que tu as décidé de payer je crois qu'on sera tranquille. » Shun jette un coup d'oeil à l'escalier. « Ikki dort ? »

« Oui, depuis un moment. »

« Tu vas le réveiller alors ? »

« Ce n'est pas un soucis. Il va se réveiller quand il va me sentir me coucher, me faire l'amour et se rendormir immédiatement après. »

« Exactement ce qu'il faut. »

« Oui. »

« Je vais attendre dans le bureau d'Ikki. Essaie de ne pas faire trop traîner les choses. »

« D'accord. » Je commence à m'éloigner pour descendre. Je m'arrête et me tourne vers Shun qui est juste derrière et semble me suivre. « Tu crois qu'il faudra faire ça combien de fois ? »

« Plusieurs fois. En plus pour l'instant c'est que pour les tests. » Shun semble un peu mécontent. « Ne me dis pas que tu hésites ? »

« Non ! » Je crois que je ne suis pas très convaincant.

J'ouvre les yeux, je sens un contact froid. Je tremble de froid. C'est normal je suis quasi nu et trempé sur le carrelage froid. « Papoune ? »

« Ademeo ? »

« J'ai crié. »

« Ça pour crier. » Je sursaute, Shun m'a attrapé par la nuque et me soulève un peu. « Je l'ai entendu de l'autre bout du quartier. Heureusement tu me diras, je n'étais pas chez moi. » Qu'est ce que je complotais avec Shun ? Dans mon souvenir, qu'est ce que nous étions entrain de faire ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que je me sens mal à l'aise en sa présence ? Il y a un secret entre nous qui me met mal à l'aise ? Un secret que nous cachons à Ikki ? « Je crois que plus personne ne voudra te laisser seul. » Il n'a pas tord. Il m'aide à me relever.

« Je me souviens . . . » Pourquoi je me suis sentit obligé de dire ça.

« De ? »

« Notre secret. » Il ne semble ni étonné, ni mécontent. En fait il n'a pas vraiment de réaction. Moi qui espérait obtenir des informations.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Ah bon ? Je m'invente des souvenirs maintenant ? « Je ne voudrais pas être méchant avec toi, mais tu sais on ne c'est jamais très bien entendu. »

« Ah ! » Il est vrai que dans le souvenir que je viens de vivre on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il y avait de la complicité. « Tu m'en voulais de t'avoir piquer ton frère ? »

« En gros. » Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il répond dans le vague, qu'il essaye d'éviter de répondre. « C'est normal qu'il ait quelqu'un dans sa vie . . . . Simplement . . . depuis que tu es là . . . » Je m'éloigne. Je crois avoir comprit. Dois je m'excuser ? Ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute. Apparemment Ikki et moi cela a été fusionnel dès le début. On a été incapable de voir le mal qu'on pourrait faire autour de nous à cause de ça. « Rien que ce parc, au début c'était pour moi qu'il devait le construire. »

Je me retourne surpris de découvrir ça et soudain de nouveau un flash. Je me suis sans doute à nouveau écroulé par terre. Je suis encore dans cette maison, cette pièce mais . . . elle est en construction. Les aquariums sont vides. La piscine est déjà construite mais pas encore remplie et le mécanisme pour la recouvrir pas encore prêt. Le coin salon n'est même pas encore là.

« Alors ? » Je me retourne à nouveau. Ikki est là et me regarde avec un grand sourire.

« Tu vas vraiment vivre là ? » Je me demande pourquoi je ne parle que d'Ikki. Est-ce que il n'était pas encore question que je vive avec lui ?

« Eh bien peut-être. La maison de Shun est plus aboutie, je m'installerai chez lui le temps qu'il faudra. »

« Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ? » Je crois que je suis un peu énervé.

« On en a parlé non ? Tu as accepté d'être conseiller pour tout ce qui concerne la partie marine du parc. »

« Oui, ça d'accord. Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? »

« Je pensais que cela te plairait de voir une maison pareil. »

« Je trouve cela surprenant de ta part. Tu vas vraiment vivre ici ? Tu ne vas pas avoir l'impression de ramener ton boulot à la maison ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas. » Ikki s'avance vers moi. « Dis j'aurai une autre requête à te demander. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Je voudrais que tu fasses le spectacle d'inauguration du parc. »

« Hum ! . . . . Si c'est hors saison, pourquoi pas. »

Ikki m'attrape par les épaules et se met derrière moi pour me serrer contre lui. « Je sais qu'on en a déjà parlé . . . »

« Mais . . . ? »

« On pourrait s'installer ensemble ici. »

« Ikki !!! Pourquoi insistes tu autant ? »

« J'aimerai qu'on vive ensemble. »

« Je ne quitterai pas mon parc. Ils ont besoin de moi là-bas. Je viendrai te rejoindre hors saison si tu veux. »

« Cela nous fera presque 6 mois par an où nous serons séparés. »

« Pourquoi ce serait à moi de tout plaquer ? Tu n'as qu'à finir ce parc et confier la gérance à Shun. »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ce parc je le fais pour toi. »

J'entends un claquement, une douleur aiguë sur ma joue. Shun est au dessus de moi. A sa main levée je comprends qu'il vient de me gifler. De l'autre main il a son portable à l'oreille. « Désolé ! » me fait il. « C'est bon, il reprend conscience. Merci docteur. Oui, oui il viendra demain à la première heure. » Il raccroche et me regarde inquiet. « Je n'arrivais pas à te faire revenir. Le médecin a conseillé de te gifler. »

« Euh . . . merci. »

« Il t'attend demain matin. Il veut t'ausculter. Tes pertes de connaissances ne sont pas normales. » Shun a un geste tendre, depuis mon réveille après mon agression c'est le premier que je le vois faire. Il pose le dos de sa main sur mon front et vérifie que je n'ai pas de montée de fièvre. A le voir comme ça il ressemble plus au Shun que je me suis imaginé. Qu'est ce qui l'a fait changé ? Qu'est ce qui l'a rendue plus dur ? Je réalise que je suis confortablement installé. Shun m'a mit sur le canapé. « Je n'ai pas prévenu Ikki. Il serait devenu complètement fou. »

« Fou ? »

« Tu n'as pas vu dans quel état il était quand il a sut que tu avais été amené à l'hôpital. »

« Merci, Shun. »

« Le secret . . . . » Je me redresse prêt à tout entendre. « Si tu t'en rappelais vraiment. Tu n'en n'aurais pas parlé. »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Il a sans doute raison. « Je n'ai que des bribes de souvenirs. Est ce mal d'essayer de les reconstruire comme un puzzle ? »

« Non, mais je ne te dirai rien. » Au moins c'est clair. « Je vais rester jusqu'à ce que tes frères ou Ikki rentrent. »

« Oui. »

« Ademeo est dans sa chambre. » Je me lève, le regarde puis descend pour aller voir Ademeo. Bizarre je ne me sens pas plus rassuré de savoir Shun présent. Je devrais pourtant.

Je rassure Ademeo et nous jouons un moment ensemble. Jusqu'à ce que Ikki rentre. Je ne sais pas si entre temps Isaak et Camus sont rentrés. Quand je le vois sur le pas de la porte de la chambre d'Ademeo, j'ai envie de me jeter dans ses bras. Je ne me sens pas bien. Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Je veux savoir pourquoi cette impression de danger m'oppresse autant. Quand Ikki est là cela va mieux, c'est pour ça que je sais que ce n'est pas lui qui m'a agressé. Par contre le danger ne me quitte pas quand Shun est là. Est ce que je dois m'en méfier ? Le Shun que je me suis inventé est pourtant si pacifique, si tendre.

Ikki doit sentir que je ne suis pas bien car il me serre dans ses bras. Il s'excuse même d'avoir été obligé de partir et de n'avoir pas put être là pour mon réveille. Je ne lui en veux pas. Je sais que si il est partit c'est qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Shun ne semble pas lui avoir dit pour mes deux flashs. Je pense comme lui que c'est mieux de ne pas l'inquiéter.

Je me sens si fatigué. J'ai une pensée égoïste. Je voudrais être seul avec Ikki. Je n'ai pas envie de remonter, de dîner avec mes frères et Shun comme nous faisons pratiquement toujours. Je reste contre Ikki. Je ferme les yeux. Il me soulève et m'emmène dans notre lit. Il a sentit que j'étais fatigué. Il n'en connaît pas la raison mais il veut me ménager. Il s'éloigne puis je l'entends revenir et il glisse dans mes bras Ademeo. « Je vous rejoindrais dès que possible. » me murmure t il.

Je somnole. Je surveille Ademeo qui regarde un dessin animé sur la petite télé de notre chambre. Il ne bouge pas. Lui aussi on dirait qu'il a comprit ma fatigue. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ce passe et Ikki revient avec de quoi manger sur un plateau. Nous mangeons ensemble juste nous trois. Je me sens bien, là, avec eux. Je voudrais que ce soit toujours comme ça. Je m'endors dans les bras d'Ikki sans même m'en apercevoir.

Je glisse, j'ai l'impression de glisser. J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis immergé dans l'eau. Les dauphins tournent autour de moi et je les regarde évoluer. Une main glisse dans l'eau, je sais que c'est Ikki. C'est sa façon de me faire comprendre qu'il est là. Je remonte à la surface et nage jusqu'à lui. Il est habillé carrément en smoking. Ce soir c'est le grand soir. L'inauguration du parc. « Comment ça va ? » me demande t il.

Je m'assois sur le bord et je me passe les mains dans les cheveux pour les remettre en arrière. « Ils sont hyper stressés. »

Ikki pose un genou à terre, se moquant de se mouiller. Il c'est toujours moqué de se mouiller. Il m'attrape le menton et me fait relever la tête pour m'embrasser. Un baiser long et langoureux. « Je suis sûr que ça cela va les calmer. »

« Je ne peux pas faire ce spectacle Ikki. Ils ne sont pas prêts. »

« Tu feras de ton mieux. »

Je me passe encore la main dans les cheveux. « Laisse moi encore deux heures. »

« Tu vas faire le spectacle de nuit ? »

« J'ai besoin d'encore deux heures. »

« D'accord. » Je vais pour retourner dans l'eau mais il me retient. « Hyoga ! Ne . . . N'utilise pas l'orque si . . . . » Je sais ce qu'il va dire. Il est toujours très inquiet quand je travaille avec les orques.

« Il ne fera pas partit du spectacle. » Je me glisse dans l'eau cette fois et je ne fais même plus attention à lui. Je dois travailler avec les dauphins. Ils ne sont pas prêts et je ne le suis pas. Nous ne nous connaissons pas assez. Il faut qu'ils m'acceptent dans leur groupe comme un des leurs. Je travaille avec eux pendant les deux heures pleines. Quand je sors de l'eau Ikki est là et m'attend. Je suis essoufflé et j'aimerai une petite pause mais je sais que tout le monde attend avec impatience le spectacle. C'est censé être le clou de l'inauguration. « Le public est placé ? »

« Oui ! Essaye de ne pas trop arroser les premiers rangs. C'est des grosses pointures. » Il me sourit. Je sais qu'il dit ça pour rire. Il se moque que je mouille ces femmes en robe de soirée et ces hommes en smoking qui ont coûtés une fortune.

« Alex !! Ouvre aux dauphins. » Une trappe s'ouvre dans l'eau. Ils ne l'ont pas encore vu. Je crois qu'eux aussi auraient aimés une pause.

« Shun et moi on est au premier rang, tout à droite. »

« D'accord. »

« Bonne chance. » D'habitude je n'y fais pas attention mais ce soir je crois qu'on va en avoir besoin. Je lance une balle à un des dauphins qui l'attrape et plonge dans l'eau. Je fais un geste et il comprend. Il disparaît par la trappe et j'entends l'acclamation du public. Je ne regarde même pas Ikki. Il a l'habitude, il sait que quand je suis concentré comme ça, le monde terrestre n'existe plus pour moi.

Je plonge dans l'eau et rejoins les autres dauphins. J'attrape par la nageoire celui avec lequel j'ai eut le plus d'affinité. Il me tire vers la trappe et m'amène dans le bassin secondaire. Il doit y avoir des acclamations et des applaudissements mais dans l'eau je ne sens que des vibrations légères. Je ne suis pas aussi sensible que les dauphins. Je laisse mon ami marin nous faire faire le tour du bassin et je le lâche quand je peux atteindre le bord. On m'applaudit quand je remonte à la surface. Je sors de l'eau et laisse les dauphins jouer avec le ballon. Le public aime toujours ça et eux cela les détend.

Alex qui est censé être leur futur dresseur au micro présente les dauphins. Ils sont trop stressés. Ils boudent le public. Je suis obligé de replonger dans l'eau pour les faire saluer le public. Lycia une jeune femelle essaye de ce faire beaucoup désirer, mais elle a confiance en moi. Elle accepte de montrer ses atours, pour moi. Je profite de cette petite complicité pour la faire mettre sur le dos et me glisser sur elle comme si je m'en servais de planche. Cela fait rire le public et il applaudit.

Cela se passe plutôt bien par rapport à ce que j'avais crains. J'arrive à faire quelques sauts impressionnants grâce à l'aide de mes amis marins, mais rien à voir avec ce que je fais avec ceux de mon parc. J'aurai tellement voulu faire plus pour donner au parc d'Ikki une bonne pub. Je sais que je ne peux plus rien tirer des dauphins. Ils sont fatigués, en ont marre. Je les comprends. Je sors à nouveau de l'eau et les fait partir un par un en les faisant saluer le public. Lycia pour une fois se prête volontiers au jeu.

« Alex ! Ouvre à l'orque. »

« Quoi ? Tu as dit que tu ne l'utiliserais pas. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi. Ouvre lui. »

Il s'exécute. Quand la grande trappe s'ouvre, j'aperçois Ikki se lever d'un bond. Je n'ai pas le temps de le rassurer. J'ai réussit quelques beaux trucs avec l'orque, mais cela a été dur. Il est moins facile à faire jouer. Je replonge dans l'eau alors que je l'aperçois pointer son nez. Le public a une acclamation de surprise. C'est vrai qu'ils sont impressionnants, mais j'ai l'habitude de travailler avec eux. Dans mon autre parc je travaille même avec deux. Une confiance c'est installé entre nous j'arrive à les gérer. Celui là à encore parfois des réactions imprévisibles. Il est trop jeune, pas assez entraîné. Je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir quand même.

Il faut voir ça un peu comme une tauromachie sauf que mon but n'est pas de le tuer mais de lui faire faire les sauts que je veux. Ikki n'aime pas me voir travailler avec les orques. Parce que même dans l'eau quand un truc de plusieurs tonnes vous fonce dessus vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'issue. Chez un taureau le plus dangereux c'est les cornes, chez les orques c'est la queue qu'il faut éviter. Il peut vous envoyer une gifle qui vous fera valser à plusieurs mètres.

A sa façon de bouger je peux voir qu'il est un peu stressé mais il est moins énervé que l'étaient les dauphins. Il faut dire que je lui ai foutu la paix toute la journée. Je vais pouvoir en tirer quelque chose. Il fait un premier saut de lui-même. Il a espéré pouvoir m'atteindre sans doute. Je suis resté assez profond et sur mes gardes. Il plonge et vient vers moi. Cet orque a un grand avantage pour les spectacles. C'est pour cette raison que je l'ai choisit. Il devient très vite joueur.

Il s'approche et me laisse le caresser. Il a du s'ennuyer aujourd'hui car très vite je le sens prêt à faire tout ce que je veux. Je me mets devant son museau et lui embrasse la peau. Il sort la tête de l'eau me soulevant à quelques mètres au dessus de l'eau et tout le monde me voit tout près de sa bouche. Cela a beaucoup d'effet dans le public. Je le lâche et vais sur son flanc pour lui attraper la nageoire. Il se met à tourner sur lui-même et j'ai le droit au grand huit version marine. Quand je le lâche je suis projeté dans l'eau comme une vrille. Heureusement que j'ai l'habitude. Ensemble nous faisons plusieurs grands sauts impressionnants qui éclaboussent sans aucun doute les premiers rangs.

J'hésite une seconde. Notre spectacle n'a pas été mal. Il faut un grand final. Je vais tenter le dernier saut. Je retourne sur le bord et reprend un peu ma respiration pendant que je me concentre. L'orque lui a prit goût au public et fait des sauts à l'envers pour montrer sa puissance.

Ikki n'est plus dans les gradins. Il est à côté d'Alex mais essaye de rester caché du public. « Hyoga ! Tu m'avais dit que tu ne l'utiliserais pas. » Il est inquiet. Il a été inquiet depuis l'instant où il a vu la trappe s'ouvrir.

« Ça va ! » Je suis quand même épuisé. Le dernier saut va être dur à faire. « Je vais faire le dernier saut. »

« Quoi ? Non, non. Il en est hors de question. Tu as dit que tu ne le faisais qu'avec Orca. » C'est vrai, ce saut est assez dangereux. Et Orca la femelle orque de mon parc est la seule avec qui j'ai fait ce saut.

« C'est bon, même si je le rate le bassin est plus grand ici. »

« Hyoga non. Fais le saluer le public et arrête le spectacle. »

« J'ai envie de le faire. »

« Non, le spectacle était très bien. Tout le monde est très content. Ne va pas . . . »

« J'accepte ! » Je lui ai crié. Il se fige, il n'a pas compris. « Tu vas devoir faire venir Orca ici. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'accepte. Je veux vivre avec toi. Je veux m'installer dans ta maison aquarium. » Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir et retourne vers l'orque. Je lui fais prendre de la vitesse en faisant plusieurs fois le tour du bassin. La première fois que j'ai fait ce saut devant Ikki, il a failli se jeter dans l'eau pour venir me chercher. Orca l'aurait mit en pièce. Heureusement que des personnes l'en ont empêché.

Tout réside dans la vitesse et dans la puissance du coup de queue de l'orque. Je me positionne juste derrière son aileron. Orca est plus rapide, mais moins puissante. Cela devrait aller avec lui. Je sens qu'il prépare son saut. Je suis prêt. Au moment où il crée l'impulsion de son corps pour sortir de l'eau je lâche son aileron. Je glisse jusqu'à sa queue et là. Sa queue m'éjecte carrément. Je suis projeté dans l'eau à une vitesse assommante. D'habitude, avec Orca, j'ai le temps de me positionner pour tomber assez gracieusement dans l'eau. Là je n'en ai même pas le temps. Je rentre dans l'eau par le dos. Je ne vais pas pouvoir plonger pour le cas où. Car le saut n'est pas fini. Les spectateurs eux vont voir l'orque plonger tête la première à l'endroit même où ils m'ont vu tomber, comme s'il voulait me dévorer.

Je sens mon dos taper le fond. Je suis un peu sonné par le saut. Je sens des remous et je sais que l'orque est retombé dans l'eau. Il faut que je remonte à la surface. Il ne faut pas qu'Ikki s'inquiète.

Si l'orque pouvait avoir la bonne idée de me remonter à la surface. Orca le fait mais c'est parce que je lui ai apprit. Cet orque je n'ai pas eut le temps. D'ailleurs c'est presque un miracle qu'il ne m'ait pas tué en me projetant avec sa queue. J'imagine bien Alex empêcher Ikki de sauter dans l'eau. Lui dire que j'ai l'habitude et que souvent je reste dans l'eau un peu, juste de quoi donner des frissons au public. Faut que je remonte à la surface. J'ai encore tellement de choses à faire avec Ikki.

Je me réveille en sursaut, comme si j'avais manqué d'air. J'ai du retenir ma respiration inconsciemment. Je me redresse et je vois Ikki et Ademeo à côté de moi profondément endormis. C'est la première fois que je le remarque mais c'est hallucinant comme ils se ressemble. Comme si Ikki était le vrai père d'Ademeo. Je secoue la tête, faut que j'arrête de me faire des films.

Je n'ai brusquement plus sommeil. Qu'est ce que je vais faire pour ne pas déranger mes deux dormeurs ? Je sors du lit, délicatement en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et le moins de secousse possible. Ikki est capable de se réveiller à la moindre chose ces derniers temps j'ai l'impression. Pourtant il a besoin de sommeil.

Je sors de la chambre tout aussi silencieusement. Je vais peut-être aller nager, ou lire un livre. Quelque chose qui me détendra et me donnera envie de dormir à nouveau. J'avance dans le couloir et j'ai brusquement la sensation de danger que je ressens quand je suis seul qui revient. C'est étrange. Je sais que Ikki est dans notre chambre. Je sais également où dorment Isaak et Camus. Pourquoi cette sensation de danger revient ? Je me tourne vers le bout du couloir et je vois que la lumière du bureau d'Ikki est allumée. Ikki a oublié de l'éteindre ?

Mon esprit hurle de ne pas y aller. Je ne l'écoute pas. J'avance doucement, pousse la porte. Juste en face de moi se trouve Shun. Shun habillé tout en noir et . . . . les chaînes d'Andromède à ses poignets. Elles font un cliquetis que je connais, qui jusqu'à maintenant ne m'avait jamais mit mal à l'aise. Il ne me regarde pas, il regarde par terre. Il est juste appuyé contre le bureau.

« Shun ? Je . . . ne suis pas fou ? Les . . . Les chaînes d'Andromède. » Je n'ai pas inventé mon enfance et mon adolescence. J'en ai la preuve là devant moi. Il n'y a que le chevalier d'Andromède qui peut porter ces chaînes. Shun est bien celui que je crois. Ikki est donc bien Phœnix et je suis donc bien Cygnus.

Il ne relève même pas la tête vers moi. Il continue a regarder quelque chose sur le sol. « Alors tu as vraiment retrouvé la mémoire. Je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Tu n'utilises pas ton cosmos et les autres aussi ont eut des rêves où ils étaient des chevaliers. »

« Tu . . . Tu as réussit à retrouver la mémoire toi aussi ? »

« Moi, je ne l'ai jamais perdue, nuance. »

« Comment . . . C'est super. Comment as tu fait ? » Il relève enfin la tête. Je vois ses yeux. Ils n'ont pas leur lueur habituelle de gentillesse, de bonté. Il hausse les épaules.

« Hadès . . . » Je frissonne. « . . . peut-être. »

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de . . . »

« Pour qu'on me prenne pour un fou ? Pour que les Dieux réessayent de me lobotomiser ? »

« Mais . . . »

« Tu es entrain de recouvrer la mémoire. » C'est un fait, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi Shun parle de ça. « Ta vie avec Ikki, notre secret . . . » Le secret je ne sais même pas ce que c'est. Je me rends compte que le danger que je ressens émane de Shun. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Shun serait un danger ? « Et bientôt tu te souviendras de ton agression. » Ce serait bien je pourrais enfin savoir . . . .

Je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir. Je ne sais pas si c'est un coup de chance où si Shun m'a évité exprès. La chaîne d'Andromède a sifflé et frôlé mon visage. Je crois même qu'elle m'a touché. Je sens comme une piqûre sur ma joue. Je dois avoir une estafilade qui saigne. Mon cerveau non plus n'a pas le temps de réagir. Pourquoi Shun m'attaque ? Je n'arrive même pas à le concevoir.

« Je vous hais. » murmure Shun d'une voix grave et froide. « Je hais ce qu'ils ont fait de vous. » Je n'arrive pas à suivre. Il faut dire aussi que mon cerveau est encore choqué de réaliser que Shun m'attaque. « Regarde toi. Le fier et sauvage Cygnus. Jamais tu n'aurais accepté une telle vie avant. Être la femme d'Ikki, tu n'aurais même pas supporté l'idée. »

Mon cerveau sature. C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais aimé qu'on veuille diriger ma vie mais . . . Shun tire sur la chaîne et j'entends un craquement derrière moi. Je tourne la tête pour constater que la chaîne en m'attaquant c'est planté dans la paroi de verre et l'a fendillé. « Shunnnn !!!! »

J'ai juste le temps de crier. Shun tire plus et la paroi éclate sous la pression de l'eau qui vient s'engouffrer dans le bureau. Je suis littéralement projeté contre le mur d'en face et plaqué sans pouvoir rien faire.

Ikki ! Ademeo ! Isaak ! Camus ! Ils dorment. Ils vont se faire engloutir. Je ne sais pas si c'est un miracle ou si vouloir leur sauver la vie me permet de retrouver ce que je suis. Je lève la main vers la porte du bureau et je sens mon cosmos refluer en moi. Je gèle une partie de l'eau qui bloque entièrement la porte. Cela ne va pas tenir longtemps. Athéna ! Athéna je vous en supplie. Faites que le bruit les a réveillé et qu'ils vont sortir se mettre à l'abri.

Des craquements inquiétants se font entendre des murs et de la glace que j'ai crée. L'eau envahie la pièce a une vitesse hallucinante. Je suis submergé en un rien de temps. Je ne peux même plus voir si ma glace tiens un peu le coup. Utiliser mon cosmos m'a épuisé, j'essaye de lutter contre l'eau. Je sens que je suis entrain de sombrer. Je perds connaissance alors que je coule au fond de la pièce.

J'attrape mon portable. J'ai l'air pressé. Je compose un numéro qu'apparemment je connais par cœur. Alors que j'écoute les sonneries défilées, avec ma main libre je fouille de manière non ordonnées dans le bureau d'Ikki. Je tombe sur un répondeur. Cela ne m'arrange pas mais je laisse quand même un message. « Camus, c'est Hyoga. Je prends l'avion demain matin. Le numéro . . . » J'arrête de fouiller un instant et sort deux billets d'une de mes poches. « 435 B. Juste Ademeo et moi. Tu peux venir nous chercher à l'aéroport ? Vers 11 h 30. On en parlera demain. J'ai juste besoin de changer d'air. Rappelle moi si tu as ce message. Bisous. »

Je raccroche et me remets à fouiller dans le bureau d'Ikki. Je ne sais pas ce que j'étais censé chercher mais je cherche. Je réalise que c'est pour ça que tout le monde a pensé à un voleur. Je dérange tout sans rien remettre.

Je reprends mon portable et compose un autre numéro. Encore une fois je tombe sur un répondeur. Je n'ai pas de chance. J'arrête de fouiller un instant et je m'assois sur le siège d'Ikki. Je pose mon coude sur le bureau et pose mon front sur la paume de ma main. Je semble soudain très fatigué. Je parle doucement, lentement. « Ikki, c'est moi. J'ai prit deux billets. Je prends Ademeo avec moi. Je vais chez Camus. On en a besoin je crois. Je suis fatigué de me disputer avec toi. » Je laisse une petite pause. « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Prend quelques jours toi aussi, s'il te plait. Repose toi. Et dans quelques jours . . . viens me rejoindre en Sibérie. Je t'aime. »

Je raccroche et je fais une petite pause en prenant une grande inspiration puis je me remets à chercher de plus bel. Je crois savoir ce que je cherchais sans le trouver. Je cherchais le livret de famille ou le certificat d'adoption, pour prouver que j'étais bien le père adoptif d'Ademeo à la douane.

Mais je n'ai pas eut le temps de le trouver. En pleine recherche j'entends d'un coup des pas dans le couloir. « Ikki ? »

« Non, c'est moi. »

« Ah Shun ! »

« C'est d'un gnan gnan. »

« Qu'est ce qui . . . » Je relève la tête en entendant ma propre voix, un peu déformée. Shun tient dans la main le portable d'Ikki.

« Il était tellement furieux quand il est partit qu'il a oublié de le prendre. » Shun appuie sur un des boutons et la voix mécanique dit monotonement que les messages sont effacés.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Parce que tu ne vas pas partir. »

« Oh arrête Shun. Cela devrait te faire plaisir, cela fait des mois que tu attises les disputes entre nous. »

« Cela m'amuse. »

« Cela t'amuse de rendre Ikki malheureux ? Cela t'amuse de nous voir nous engueuler comme des chiffonniers ? »

« Oui. »

« T'a des problèmes Shun. Je te conseil vraiment d'aller voir un psy. » Il se met à rire. Un rire que je n'aime pas chez lui.

« Tu peux partir si tu veux, mais Ademeo reste ici. »

« Je ne te laisse pas Ademeo. »

« Oh si tu vas me le laisser. » J'arrête vraiment de chercher à ce moment. Je redresse la tête et Shun s'approche du bureau, s'y appuie et se penche vers moi. « Si tu l'emmènes avec toi je raconte tout à Ikki. Je crois que . . . » Il s'éloigne et va s'asseoir nonchalamment sur le canapé. « Ce serait la dispute de trop non ? Celle qui pourrait vous faire vous séparer. »

« Tu me menaces ? Tu m'avais juré de ne jamais lui en parler. »

« Vu que vous êtes au bord de la rupture je crois que ma promesse ne tiens plus. Je suis bien évidemment du côté de mon frère. Donc . . . si tu prends Ademeo. Je dis à Ikki que c'est son vrai fils. Que tu l'as trompé. Que tu as 'récolté' sa semence pour engrosser une mère porteuse. Pour vérifier rien de plus simple, un petit test de paternité. Tu crois que Ikki va réagir comment ? Hum . . . Je crois que tu ne reverras plus jamais Ademeo, ni Ikki d'ailleurs. »

Je me suis mit à bouillir de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. J'explose. « Salaud !! Je n'aurai jamais du te faire confiance. » Je lui saute dessus, lui attrape le tee-shirt et le plaque contre la paroi de verre.

Il n'est même pas inquiet. Il rigole. A l'époque je ne savais pas que c'était parce que lui avait un cosmos et qu'il pourrait m'écraser comme une mouche. « 7 ans, Hyoga !! » me crie Shun. « Il m'a fallut 7 ans pour arriver à ça. Ikki va enfin se rappeler que j'existe. Tu m'as piqué mon frère pendant 7 ans. » Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je suis projeté par une force immense que je ne comprends pas. Cela me fait voler sur la totalité de la pièce et je me fracasse contre le mur opposé. Je retombe lourdement au sol, à moitié assommé.

Shun lui avance tranquillement vers moi, le visage en colère. Je n'ai jamais vu Shun avec cette expression sur le visage. « Je hais ce qu'ils ont fait de vous. Toi une femme au foyer. Ikki un PD romantique. Ce n'est pas vous, cela n'a jamais été vous. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » J'ai du mal à parler et à respirer. J'essaie de me relever mais c'est à peine si j'arrive à me mettre à quatre pattes.

« Je veux qu'on me rende mes frères. »

« Quels frères ? Ikki est ton seul frère, Shun. Je ne te l'ai pas piqué. Il sera toujours ton frère. Il t'aime toujours autant. Il te laisse juste l'opportunité de vivre ta vie. »

Il m'attrape d'une seule main, me soulève et me projette contre le bureau. Je pousse un gémissement de douleur. « Tu crois vraiment qu'ils aiment leur vie ? Seiya est un homme à tout faire. Shiryu est un pauvre paysan qui travaille 18 heures par jour pour nourrir sa famille. » Je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait, maintenant je sais, mais ce n'est qu'un souvenir. « J'en espère presque qu'une guerre éclate et qu'ils nous rendent nos mémoires parce qu'ils ont besoin de nous. »

Je suis mal en point mais je crois Shun fou. J'espère avoir une chance de le raisonner. « Shun, je peux t'aider. Laisse moi t'aider. Ikki et moi on t'aidera à t'en sortir. »

Cela a été la chose de trop. « Je ne suis pas fou. » hurle Shun. Quelque chose s'abat sur mon visage. Je perds connaissance.

Je reprends conscience dans l'eau. Où suis-je ? On dirait que je suis dans le bassin principal. Quelque chose me tire. J'arrive à relever la tête. Lycia ! Ma belle Lycia. J'ai toujours eut une belle complicité avec elle. Elle est entrain de me sauver la vie. Elle veut me remonter à la surface.

Je n'étouffe pas. Mon cosmos est revenu. Il m'entoure. Il m'aide à respirer. Je reprends des forces. J'attrape l'aileron de Lycia ainsi elle peut prendre de la vitesse et me ramener plus vite à la surface.

Tous mes souvenirs reviennent. Je me rappelle de tout, je crois. Mon coup de foudre avec Ikki. Mon envie non pas d'adopter un enfant mais d'avoir un enfant de lui. J'ai mené une vie plutôt égoïste, où je ne recherchais que mon bonheur et celui d'Ikki. On en a complètement délaissé Shun, dans sa solitude, dans sa tristesse. Pardon Shun, pardon mon petit frère. Je vais essayer de me racheter.

Nous arrivons enfin à un endroit où Lycia peu me déposer près d'un bord. Je m'accroche et remonte difficilement sur la terre ferme. Je suis épuisé. Retrouver son cosmos est épuisant. Je reste un instant allongé par terre à reprendre mon souffle. Il faut que je retourne à la maison. Il faut que je sorte tout le monde de là.

Je redresse la tête en entendant des cliquetis. Shun est devant moi à quelques mètres, dégoulinant d'eau comme moi. Il a du utiliser ses chaînes pour sortir de l'eau qui nous a submergé.

Je me redresse. « Shun, attends !! Je me souviens. »

La chaîne d'Andromède se lève, me menaçant. « Tu vas tout raconter à Ikki et il va me détester. »

« Non, je t'assure que non. Je suis ton frère. Je m'en rappelle. Shun je serais toujours là pour toi. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. »

« Non, c'est pas vrai. » Il a une petite voix d'enfant, un regard triste. Je retrouve Shun, notre Shun, si naïf, si gentil, si fragile.

« Shun ! Pardon d'avoir oublié, mais maintenant je suis revenu. C'est toi qui m'as aidé à revenir. »

« Vous m'avez laissé tout seul. Vous avez tous tout oublié. Vous m'avez tous abandonné. »

« Je suis désolé. On ne voulait pas. On n'a pas eut le choix. »

« Pourquoi Hyoga ? » Il s'effondre à genoux. Il se prend la tête dans les mains et s'énerve. « Pourquoi je n'ai pas eut le droit d'oublier comme vous ? »

Je vais vers lui, doucement je lui retire d'abord les brassières de l'armure d'Andromède, puis doucement je lui retire toute l'armure. Il est comme en état de choc. Il n'en peut plus. Je le prends dans mes bras et je le berce doucement. « Je ne t'abandonnerais plus. Je te le promets. . . . petit frère. »

Je le berce un moment. Je veux le réconforter. Je sens soudain un cosmos m'entourer, nous entourer. Ce cosmos si bienveillant pour une fois. Il n'a pas sa haine qu'il avait lorsqu'il combattait. Je souris. Ainsi donc lui aussi a retrouvé sa mémoire. Cela me soulage. Je n'aurai pas aimé avoir un secret de plus pour lui.

Je le sens s'approcher. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule, s'accroupit. Je sens sa chaleur. Shun c'est endormit dans mes bras mais je n'arrête pas de le bercer pour autant. « Comment tu as fait ? » Je lui murmure cette question.

« Vos deux cosmos m'ont appelé si fort. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à oublier. » Je suis content. Il m'embrasse puis je vois sa main glisser sur la joue de Shun. « Petit frère, dire que c'est toi qui avait le plus besoin d'oublier. »

« Tu peux faire quelque chose ? »

« Oui ! » Son index se pose sur le front de Shun et son aura nous enveloppe. Je sais qu'il va lui retirer tous les mauvais souvenirs. Cela dure un petit moment. Cela doit être pas mal la cacophonie dans l'esprit de Shun.

Puis Ikki retire son doigt et murmure. « Nous allons enfin pouvoir lui offrir la vie paisible qu'il mérite. »

« On rentre à la maison ? »

« Je crois qu'on va devoir s'installer quelques temps chez Shun. »

Je souris. « Cela ne posera pas de soucis. »

« Il a un planétarium privé. Cela va plaire à Ademeo. »

« Ils vont bien ? »

« Oh oui, le bruit n'avait même pas réveillé Isaak et Camus. Ils ce sont vraiment relâchés. »

J'ai presque envie de rire. Camus, je m'en souviens maintenant. S'il n'a personne dans sa vie c'est parce qu'il a eut une déception amoureuse, de laquelle il ne c'est jamais remis.

Ikki me prend Shun des bras pour le mettre dans les siens et qu'ainsi nous puissions rentrer. Je lui attrape le bras et nous commençons notre marche tranquillement. Je boite un peu. Je crois que je me suis foulé la cheville.

« Il va falloir que nous investissions dans l'agriculture chinoise. »

« Hum, hum. »

« J'aimerai qu'on parte en vacances en Grèce également, tous ensembles. »

« Je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien là-bas. »

« Si ! Il y a un coup de foudre qui attend Camus. »

FIN


End file.
